Rememberances Of August
by Adelaide MacGregor
Summary: Mysterious matching diaries that link present day Kenshin and Karou to the Kenshin and Karou of the Meiji Era, along with some of out favorite people. But who is it who doens't want our couple to not find the secrets hidden deep within the pages of the jo
1. Putting Together Their Past Revised

**Author Notes:** **:Original: **There is a short story/song fiction that preludes this one. You don't have to read it; I'd like you too though. It has some things in it that help certain things in this story better understood, because I probably will not explain them in this story.

**As always, I love reviews! I also love reviewers who give me advice and ideas! This helps the story become more personal and easier to write. **

**_This is the new version on the first chapter_**

**:New:** I have primarily started the story from fresh. I have saved some parts that I have liked, but I'm re-organizing and rewriting the story, so any chapters from now on will be TOTALLY NEW (well most likely). This first chapter is actually longer than the original first chapter. Have fun!

**---PLEASE REVIEW!---**

**Disclaimer:** Hello, My name is Adelaide MacGregor. Thank you for choosing this story. I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, any of its characters, ideas, story, or anything else! I got my own twisted little idea, so I morphed the author's story and characters to my own idea. I only own this idea. I hope you enjoy this story. They do drink, but the legal drinking age is 20, and they are all at least that! Don't get mad at me!

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Putting Together Their Past (Revised Ed.)

_Let the poem emerge,  
__you tell me. Bring it out_

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as they walked down the brightly lit street, "Is something wrong? You seem distracted."

"No Kenshin, nothing is the matter." Kaoru answered, smiling up at him.

"Are you sure? We don't have to go out with everyone this evening. We could go back the apartment."

"No. I'm fine. I need this; it's been so busy this week. Mid-terms are here, and projects are starting to become due."

"Hey Jou-chan! Kenshin! Hurry up guys!" Sano yelled from ahead of them.

Megumi was laughing, pulling him along, and Kaoru could have sworn she saw fox ears appear on the young woman. The group of six friends where walking down the street heading out of Tokyo University's campus. They were headed to the same bar that only a month earlier Sano and Megumi, Aoshi and Misao had set Kenshin and Kaoru up. Kaoru looked over at Kenshin, who was talking to Aoshi about their Kendo match coming up next week.

She couldn't believe how lucky she had been to find Kenshin. It had only been for a month, yet they had a connection neither of them could explain since that first night. It just wasn't because he had protected and saved her, it went deeper than that. She looked down at their hands clasped between them; it was often how they walked together. Her gloved one, her long, thin fingers, in his strong callused ones that dwarfed her own, yet protected hers. Just that action, Kenshin holding her hand as gently as he does when his where so strong, and big, made her love him even more.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"Hm?"

"I know you said you were fine, but are you sure you want to go?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking, that's all." Kaoru said.

"Hey guys! We're here!" Misao shouted as she reached the door of the bar, the name Shirobeko written across the door and also in Kanji above that.

Minutes later they were seated by their friend Tae and had ordered onion rings and rum n' cokes.

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru's hand and led her to the dance floor as _The Distance_ from the American Disney movie _Hunchback of Notre Dame _started to play.

"This is a perfect song for those two." Megumi said, leaning back on Sano to watch their two friends.

"Yes, it is, it's strange. They have only known each other, and have been going out for a month. It's like they have been together forever. They've wondered if they have some sort of connection, I wonder if they do." Misao said, turning to Megumi.

"They have something others don't." Megumi said.

**:---:**

Kaoru leaned against the cool brick of the Shirobeko. It was cool out and the fresh air felt good on her skin. Her eyes drifted close as she thought of another night where she had stood here, the cool air cooling her sweaty skin, lifting her tousled hair. It was only a month ago, it seemed like so much time had passed.

_She saw the sign for the Shirobeko just ahead as she reached the street. She looked behind her, and looked either way down the street, then continued to run, she ran as fast as she could, collapsing against the wall of the bar where she was to meet her friends. _

'_I don't want to go in there. They'll know something is wrong just by looking at me.' Kaoru said, looking down at her ripped sleeve of her shirt, and the dirt smudge marks here and there. 'Why did I have to take that ally? Kaoru you should know better than take a dark ally at night time when you are alone.' She thought, dusting herself off as much as she could. She stood there for a few minutes, looking up into the sky, at the full moon that shone there. She looked down at her hands, covered in gloves, then stood up straight and walked to the door. 'Might as well see what Sano was talking about when he said that he knew someone that was like me.' Kaoru thought, opening the door to the loud bar. 'Maybe I can figure out why I have this…this, ability.'_

Kaoru looked down at her hands. That night, when she had met Kenshin, it seemed like her life had fallen into place. His ability wasn't like hers, he didn't see the images. Happy, sad or troubling that she saw, but like her ability, his was unexplained.

**:---:**

"I have her in sight sir." The man said into his cell phone. "No, looks like she's just outside for some fresh air." He answered the other person. "No, no one is with her. Do you want me to approach her?"

"No. Follow her when she leaves the bar though." The man on the other line said, hanging up the phone.

"Yes, sir." The man said as he shut his cell.

He didn't know why, but he was following a fairly boring, typical University student with eccentric style sense.

"Who are you, and why does Boss want me to follow you?" He said as he watched the young girl open the door to the bar and walk in to rejoin her friends.

**:---:**

"Hey Kaoru!" Megumi asked, holding on to Sano as she turned around to quickly and got dizzy.

"Watch out, Fox." Sano said, grabbing better hold of her. "I think you had too much to drink tonight."

"It's a night of celebration! Let the stress go! Feel the breeze!" Megumi shouted, laughing loudly as they walked down the street towards the apartment the guys shared just off of campus. Out of all of them, she was the one that had drank the most, and secretly, they were laughing at her as she swayed back and forth on Sano's arm.

"You are going to take a cold shower when we get to the apartment." Sano said.

"I hope you do not have plans on joining me."

"Absolutely not. I'm exhausted carrying half your weight as well as my own." He responded, righting her a bit better to walk straight.

"What did you want to ask me Megumi?" Kaoru asked, taking Megumi's arm and helping Sano keep her up right.

"Hm. Lets see." Megumi said, a puzzled look on her face. "Oh yeah! Can I borrow that shirt sometime?" Megumi asked, talking of Kaoru's black sleeveless tank top with red stars scattered over the front.

"I thought it was something serious." Kenshin muttered from where he was walking slightly behind Megumi and Kaoru.

"It is of utmost importance Ken-san. That shirt will be the shining star of an outfit planned out in my head at this exact moment!" Megumi answered, throwing her hair back over her shoulder best as she could without any arms.

"Thank goodness. Thank you Jou-chan, I can take her from here." Sano said as they reached their apartment building. Lifting Megumi up in his arms, Sano entered the building just behind Aoshi and Misao. The group walked up to the second floor where their apartment was located. Aoshi unlocked the door, letting Sano go in first with Megumi, who was now fast asleep and snoring lightly.

While Sano was putting Megumi to bed, Kenshin picked a movie out from their collection and Aoshi got drinks and made popcorn.

"We need to get you some new movies, I think." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, definitely. You guys keep watching the same ones over and over." Misao said as she sat down in front of the couch.

"Can't help it if their our favorites." Sano said, coming out of his room.

"Sano's right. We have plenty, it's just that we like watching our favorite ones." Kenshin said after placing _Kung-Pow _in the DVD player, and sat down next to Kaoru on the couch.

"Aoshi, do we have any messages?" Sano asked, taking the recliner chair, leaving the couch for the others.

"Yeah, I was just about to play them."

'_Aoshi, it's Okina. Please call me back when you get this!' _

"Hm, I wonder what Okina wants?" Misao asked. "He sounded like it was somewhat urgent."

"I don't know. It's too late to call tonight, I'll call him in the morning. With him it couldn't be anything too serious." Aoshi answered her, the next message coming up.

'_Baka Deshi! Call me tomorrow!'_ The group heard Hiko's booming voice over the machine.

"Ugh, What does Hiko want now! I swear, he's been calling me way too much lately. It's starting to scare me." Kenshin said, his head falling into his hands."It's like he's getting ready to die or something."

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's something he just forgot one of the other times he called." Kaoru responded, patting Kenshin shoulder while she laughed inside. _'Poor Kenshin, Hiko gives him so many problems, but cares for him so much.'_

"Most likely." Kenshin answered, pulling her into his lap. "Ruins tonight though."

"Lets get this movie started guys!" Misao exclaimed from her spot on the floor.

"How can you be excited about this movie Misao? We've seen it a million times." Kaoru asked.

"I don't know, I guess I love it as much as they do."

"It's a ninja movie." Aoshi said, coming to sit down on the couch, saying it like it was so obvious. "It's just great."

"Of course, the two with ninja training, say that." Sano said.

"Yep!" Misao said, laughing. "It's funny to see how wrong they are!"

**:---:**

"Hm, Kenshin?" Kaoru said sleepily.

"Shh, I'm gonna put you to bed, you fell asleep during the movie." Kenshin said, lifting her up, and walking down the hall. She was already asleep when he placed her on his bed, and moved to walk to the couch under the window in his room. As he moved away, he felt her grab his hand.

"Don't go. Please." Kaoru mumbled in her sleep.

"Shh, go to sleep, I'll be right here." Kenshin whispered, brushing one of her bangs out of her face. She stirred slightly, holding tighter to his hand, making him sit on the floor next to the bed. He stayed there for a few minutes, watching Kaoru as she slipped into her dreams, whether they would be happy, sad, or hurtful tonight, he didn't know, only hoped that they weren't troublesome to her.

It wasn't to longuntil he felt a tug on his hand. He slowly woke up, _'I must have fallen asleep here.'_ He thought as he felt a jerk on his hand, and he felt Kaoru squeezing his hand. When he looked up, she was on her back, clutching his hand to her chest, her eyes wide open, but he knew she wasn't awake. It hadn't been to long ago when he saw her like this last.

As he watched her, her head started jerking from side to side. _'Koshii what are you dreaming of tonight? What is so horrible? What is it that makes you clutch my hand so tightly, and thrash around so much?_' Kenshin thought as he moved from the floor to sit on the edge of the bed and try to settle her back down, at least until a more pleasant dream, more peaceful than what she was living through now.

'_What is it that makes you see such things? Are you dreaming of a past that I don't know I have? Will your dreams, visions be the answers to the questions we are both searching for?' _Kenshin thought as he stroked her beautiful raven hair.

**:---:**

'_KEN-SHIN!' Kaoru yelled. She was traveling down a river, but she wasn't exactly like she was now. She was being carried away on a raft by a man in a large straw hat, laughing, and on the bank of the river stood Kenshin. It was him, she knew it, like she knew the girl was her, yet not her. He wore a bright magenta gi and white hakama, yelling after the man that was carrying her farther and farther from Kenshin. The scene drifted into another where she was surrounded by the dark forest._

"_Coward! You kidnapped me because you couldn't fight and win against Kenshin other wise!" Kaoru yelled to Jin-e who was standing in the clearing in front of the small shack with porch that she was kneeling on. _

"_Don't get it do ya?" Kurogasa asked, laughing. "I can finish the Battousai as he is now in less time than it takes to smoke a cigarette. That's no fun. Battousai will be angry when he arrives because I have kidnapped you, bringing the legendary Battousai out in his anger. _

_Time moved forward by a few minutes, Kurogasa Jin-e laughing as he talked to Kaoru. A twig snapped, causing Jin-e and Kaoru to look up. _

"_Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled. _

_Kenshin and Jin-e took a few steps towards each other and drew their swords._

_They clash swords for a few minutes, Kenshin reading Kurogasa's every move. Kenshin went in for the attack, moving as Kurogasa's sword hit his shoulder, Kenshin fell to the ground, blood spilling onto the ground from his shoulder._

_Kenshin remains on the ground, "Kenshin!" Kaoru calls out. He doesn't move, Kurogasa stands over Kenshin's body and taunts him._

_"You're horrible! You're a horrible, horrible beast!"_

_"Let your anger build in you." Kurogasa replies to Kaoru, speaking to Kenshin as well. He brings his eyes up to look Kaoru straight in the eye, holds the contact, a blinding light pierces the black night, lit only by the moon. _

_"Ken…shin." Kaoru says weakly as Kurogasa looks down to where Kenshin has brought himself onto his knees. _

_"Kaoru-dono, no!" Kenshin yells, "You bastard! What have you done to her?"_

_"I have placed a stronger version of the Shino-ippo on her. It is so strong that I have paralyzed her lungs. The girl can only last five minutes before she dies of suffocation."_

_"What!" Kenshin said as Kurogasa laughs. _

_"There are only two ways to overcome this attack. The first way is for the target to overcome it themselves, but this takes a very high swordsman spirit, one that this girl does not have." He explained. "The other is for the person who casts the Shino-ippo to be killed." He finished saying, watching the Battousai. "So are you going to let her die without lifting a finger?" Jin-e asked Kenshin._

Kaoru felt the change. She knew that Kenshin was there, felt his presence next to her. "Kenshin?" She whispered.

"Shh, Koshii, just a bad dream, go back to sleep, I'll be right here." Kenshin answered from his spot next to her.

"It was terrible. Jin-e Kurogasa. That's what his name was, he kidnapped me. Or a girl that looked like me, just like me, had my feelings, and you, a guy just like you, red hair, violet eyes that turned amber, and the Hiten Mitsurugi." Kaoru said, turning to Kenshin, her eyes still closed. As she thought of the dream, pain cursed through her heart like a knife being twisted, and shoved in further, and twisted again in there.

"What are you talking about Kaoru?" Kenshin asked.

"My dream, a man, Kurogasa kidnapped me because he wanted to fight you, well Kenshin, and bring out the Battousai. He used something called Shino-ippo on me, suffocating me. The only way for it to let go was for me to over come it, or for you to kill him. Kenshin used the Hiten Mitsurugi, but for some reason, Kurogasa taunted him with the fact that Kenshin couldn't kill him. It's like Kenshin _couldn't _kill Kurgosa, or anyone at that." Kaoru whispered, tears choking her voice. "Just like you. Looked just like you and I."

"It's okay. We'll talk about more tomorrow. Go back to sleep now." Kenshin whispered, lying down on the bed this time, holding her tight as her tears fell on his shoulder.

"Shh, everything will be okay. I promise you. I'll make everything okay." Kenshin whispered to her as she drifted once again into sleep.


	2. Glimmers of the Past

**Author Notes: **Okay, we're on the second chapter…AGAIN. YAY! Haha, I hope you guys like this version, Sorry If it's been confusing. I deleted all the old chapters and started over, so I hope it isn't confusing. So far I like the story a lot better. That's a good thing right?  
**Do not be afraid!** **I love reviews and suggestions and ideas, etc.!**

**Disclaimer: **Hello, for those who don't know me, my name is Himura Kenshin, the ex-manslayer, Battousai. I have come by Adelaide's computer on my Rurouni ways to tell you all that she doesn't own me, Kaoru-dono, Sano, Megumi, Misao, Aoshi, any other RK characters, any other animes. The only thing she owns is this idea and story. There is also a chance that there might be some swearing, do forgive Sano for that.

* * *

**Chapter Two:** Glimmers of the Past

_as moon draws darkness  
__under trees, as gaping streetlights_

**:---:**

"Kaoru, Kaoru, come on, it's time to wake up." Megumi said, shaking Kaoru lightly.

"Megumi?" Kaoru said, coming awake.

"The guys went to the market; we're making breakfast for them. Come on, get up, it's already ten o'clock."

"I'm up, I'm up." Kaoru mumbled, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"That's good. Get washed up and what ever and come to the kitchen." Megumi said, leaving Kenshin's room.

Kaoru rubbed her eyes, and stretched her arms above her head. The bright sun was streaming through the window behind her, and she heard Misao and Megumi starting get the pots and pans out. She quickly went to the bathroom, brushed her hair with Kenshin's brush, tied it back and washed her face, then went out to the kitchen.

"What do I need to do?" Kaoru asked as she entered the small kitchen.

"Why don't you set the table and get the dishes out?" Megumi said.

"Yeah, we've got the cooking under control. And we don't want you ruining the food." Misao said, turning from the stove where she was making French toast.

"I'm not that bad of cook. I'm also getting better!" Kaoru said as she went to the cupboard to get the dishes, plates, glasses and silverware out. She placed a big plate next to Misao for the French Toast, a bowl next to Megumi for the eggs, than set six places at the table for the group.

"I'll get it!" Kaoru said from the eating area when they heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kaoru asked, looking through the peephole.

"Yo Ugly!" Yahiko said, smiling and waving at her.

"Yahiko-kun, don't call Kaoru ugly!" She heard Tsubume scold her boyfriend as Kaoru opened the door.

"Yahiko, I swear! If you call me ugly one more time! I swear I'll kick you from here to California!" Kaoru yelled as the boy came in, Tsubume's hand clasped in his own.

"I'm sorry Kaoru, it's just that, well, you are ugly!" Yahiko said, ducking Kaoru's first punch, but not seeing her other hand going for an uppercut that landed him on the floor.

"See Yahiko? Will you never learn?" Tsubume said as she helped him up, as Kaoru going to the Kitchen.

"Have you two had breakfast yet?" Kaoru asked.

"No, we haven't Kaoru, let me help." Tsubume said, as she left Yahiko and went into the kitchen.

"Its fine, everything is almost done, just waiting for the guys to come home from the market." Megumi said.

"I want to do something though. I hate being a freeloader, let at least me do something to help." She answered.

"Okay. What needs to be done yet?" Misao asked.

"Tsubume, you can pour the drinks when everyone gets here. I always end up spilling some." Kaoru answered.

"Thank you. I'll do that. That way I know I helped with something."

"Yeah, we ran into them on our way back here from my training." Yahiko said, sitting on a stool at the kitchen island. "We came down here after a bit because we knew we could get breakfast, and hopefully not Kaoru's cooking." He said.

"I'm getting better!" Kaoru exclaimed, her head in the cupboard getting more plates down.

"Getting better at what Missy?" Sano asked as he entered the apartment.

"Cooking. Yahiko was hoping I wouldn't be cooking." She answered him, stomping her foot and setting the two extra seats.

"As we all were. That's why we woke Megumi and Misao up first, then had them wake you up." Aoshi answered coming into the kitchen.

"It's a conspiracy. You are all conspiring against me!" Kaoru said, facing her friends, her hands on her hips.

"Your up. That's good." Kenshin said, coming in with the last of the bags, kissing her on the cheek and went to put the food away with the two others. "How are you feeling this morning?" He asked.

"You weren't feeling well Kaoru?" Yahiko asked.

"It's nothing. I just had another one of my dreams." Kaoru answered, sitting down next to Yahiko at the counter.

"You've been having more and more of those recently. I wonder if there is a connection to something." Misao said, finishing off the French toast and taking the plate to the table as Tsubume filled cups with tea and orange juice or whatever the person preferred.

"I suppose. I don't know if there is a connection to anything, I don't know why I get them." Kaoru answered.

"Have you ever been to a doctor?" Yahiko asked.

"When I was small. Mom and dad got concerned after awhile. It's strange to see your child suddenly not be able touch anyone. At that time I would just pass out. When I woke up a few minutes later and they asked what happened, I wouldn't be able to answer them because I couldn't remember anything that I saw." Kaoru said answering him. "They figured out that gloves helped one winter. Like any mother, Mom would bundle me up when I went outside and it was cold. One day, she grabbed my hand instead of my arm or wrist like she normally did, but nothing happened. She realized it was because of the gloves I was wearing. It was from then on I wore gloves. The doctors couldn't figure anything out. They were baffled that it was the touch of my hand that would provoke such things. I don't remember much of what went on during those days."

"It must have been tough." Sano said, standing across the counter from her.

"Yeah it was. I only have one vision that I remember seeing when I was that young. It was done by accident, but I was about 5 at the time I think. Mom was helping get out of the bathtub and I slipped, putting my hands out to break my fall, I came in contact with Mom. I never did tell her what I saw, it scared me so much. Maybe if I had told her they would be still alive today."

"What did you see Kaoru?" Aoshi asked.

"I saw their deaths ten years before they were killed. Had I told them that day, or maybe sometime after that when they asked different things that I had seen, maybe they wouldn't have gone out that night, or been warned to be careful when they went out. "

"Kaoru, it's not your fault. You had no way of knowing that it would be that night. It could have been any night." Megumi said softly. "Well, breakfast is getting cold, let's eat before it gets colder."

"Your wrong Megumi. I knew it was that night. I kept having these senses of deja vu. This sense of dread that they wouldn't be coming back. I just stood there as they put their coats on, smiling, telling them how great they looked and saying that I hope they had a good time." Kaoru said, standing at her chair at the table.

"It's still not your fault Jou-chan." Sano said from his spot next to her. "You weren't there. You wouldn't have been able to save them."

"I could have told them I had a bad feeling, a chance that they would have stayed home that night."

"And there's no proof that it would not have happened the next night, or the next week, or the next month when they went out." Aoshi said. "You can't blame yourself for something you couldn't prevent six years ago. You've lived your life the way your parents would have wanted you too, you moved on, and lived. You're going to university, you have a boyfriend that you love and that loves you. That's what they would have wanted, you to be happy, am I right or wrong?"

"Your right Aoshi." Kenshin said from next to Kaoru. "I didn't know your parents, but they would have wanted to live and not worry about what you might have been able to do."

"Thank you." Kaoru said quietly, leaning over and kissing Kenshin on the cheek. "Your absolutely right."

"What was this dream about Kaoru?" Megumi asked.

"Kenshin and I were both in it, but we weren't as we are now. It was in the past, I wore a kimono and Kenshin wore hakama and a gi." Kaoru started. "Kurogasa kidnapped me because he wanted to fight Kenshin, and bring out the Battousai." Kaoru said, stopping suddenly. "Kenshin! Himura Kenshin, the legendary Battousai! Kenshin, it's the project Dr. Saito is giving to us!"

"Could that be the connection?" Misao asked.

"No. It was definitely Kenshin and I. We'll have to see what we can find on him though, if I remember, he used the Hiten Mitsurugi." Kaoru said.

"Hiko should know something, I'll call him, then check with Saito. He'd definitely know something probably." Kenshin responded.

"What was the rest of the dream Kaoru?" Sano asked.

"To bring Battousai out, Kurogasa attacked me with a, hm…Shino-ippo, causing me to suffocate. I had to overcome the attack or Kurogasa being killed were the only ways to overcome the attack, if not I would have died. I overcame the attack, but Kenshin had already returned the Battousai, but in the dream he stopped before he could kill Kurogasa." Kaoru said, finishing the re-telling. "Kenshin used the Hiten Mitsurugi, the same technique that our Kenshin knows."

"There has to be some sort of connection." Kaoru stated.

**:---:**

"Kaoru?" Kenshin said softly as they walked through the park later that day. The group had planed to meet by the river to practice, but to also have fun, and they were on their way in their practice uniforms of white hakama's and blue tops, the University's colors.

"What Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, looking over at him. She smiled, it was days like this that she liked best. The sun was shining, and the breeze was picking the ends of their pony tails up. Kenshin's hair looked like it was on fire, a complete opposite of his calm and usually quiet demeanor. They had been laughing a few minutes earlier, and the sparkle was still there slightly, even though he had turned serious.

"I've been thinking about your dream last night. About all the dreams you've had since we've met. What if there is a connection between us, and the Kaoru and Kenshin that are found there, and deep within my thoughts." Kenshin said, looking up into the sky. "Wonder if the answers we have been seeking would be found there."

"I've been thinking of that as well." Kaoru answered. "It seems the most logical answer. I have also had a thought about Kenshin and Battousai. I wonder if the Himura Kenshin I have been seeing is the Himura Kenshin that Dr. Saito has been teaching about, the one also known as the Legendary Battousai. It would seem most logical that this is the same Kenshin in my dreams, since Battousai has been brought up in my dreams as well, especially the one last night. And the first night I read your memories, I'm wondering if that was Battousai."

"It would seem most logical that the man in your dreams, Kenshin Himura, and Battousai are the same, as well as the same man we have been learning about that was a key part bringing the Meiji into existence." Kenshin said. "Hey there's everyone else, lets keep this from them for a bit, until we know for sure." Kenshin said, waving at the group.

"Okay, sounds good to me. I'd like to worry them, they already worry about me. Misao and Megumi have been worried quite a bit lately. I don't think I've had this many dreams in the amount of time I've known them put together." Kaoru said, waving as well.

"Hey there guys, what took you so long. Misao's already kicked Aoshi's ass."

"Really? I thought he'd be able to last a bit longer than that. You've really gotten soft on her Aoshi." Kenshin said chuckling.

"It's not that. I've taught her everything I know, and she's good at it too." Aoshi said, resting his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

"You have been teaching me for…lets see…12 years now, I was eight when we started." Misao said, patting Aoshi on the back. "Don't feel too bad. Plus, I'm younger than you."

"Only by two years, don't get too cocky little one." Aoshi said standing up and swinging his leg out, taking Misao's feet from under her, sending her to the ground. "You have a few things to get better at yet." Aoshi said, squatting next to her and smirking.

"How are you feeling, Kaoru?" Megumi asked.

"I'm fine Megumi. You don't have to keep playing doctor." Kaoru said laughing was straightening. "Are you ready for me to kick you butt Yahiko?" She said, turning around.

"Anytime your ready Ugly!"

"Let's get started then." Kaoru answered, her smile turning into a smirk as she took her position across from Sano. "Kenshin, do you mind Refereeing this match?"

"Sure, Kaoru." Kenshin said, coming to stand between the two.

"Ready. Start!"

**:---:**

"Hello?"

"What have you heard of our target?"

"Oh, hello, sir. Not much yet, surveillance is still on her, but activities have been those of a normal University student. The group of friends including Takani Megumi, Sagara Sanosuke, Shinomori Aoshi and Makimachi Misao went to a local bar by the name Shirobeko last evening, heading the male's apartment and the girls stayed the night there. Today the guys went to the market while a Myojin Yahiko and Sanjo Tsubame joined them at the apartment for a short while. From there each couple split and did there own thing. Last report had the group at the park practicing their martial arts and kendo skills. All are very talented sir." The man sitting at the desk said into the phone.

He was working late, the setting sun making the shadows grow in his office, the dim light now hardly enough to light his desk so he could see. His boss was a hard man to work for, but he was one that could see that it was important to work hard to get what you want, no matter what means it took.

"Yes, I have seen all of their talent. Himura's skill with the sword, I believe he has studied the ancient art of the Hiten Mitsurugi school."  
"Yes sir. Will you be wanting me to go the Tokyo University Kendo match this week, or will you be attending yourself?"

"I will be going, but I would like you and the boy to accompany me as well. We will meet at the school, one half hour before the match. I would like to talk to both of you."

"Yes sir. I will let the boy know."

"Good night." The boss said, hanging up the phone.

"Good night Sir." The other man said into a dead phone line. Yes, this man would get him what he wanted from life. Prestige, money, importance and power.

**:---:**

The afternoon went quickly, with match after match, laughs, and a few close calls, and come backs. Before the group knew it, the sun was setting.

"Hey guys, let's get something to eat! I'm starving!" Sano said.

"Your always starving Rooster head!" Megumi said back to him.

"I am not always starving, Fox." Sano said.

"Uh-huh. I don't think that's a complete truth Sano." Kaoru said, laughing.

"What do you mean by that Missy!" Sano yelled, walking to where Megumi and Kaoru where standing, Kaoru putting her towel and Bokken and other things back in the bag she had carried with her.

"You're always hungry! That's what it means!" Kaoru yelled back.

"Maybe not always for food than." Sano said for only the two to hear.

"Tori-atama! Your Baka perv!" Megumi said turning around so quickly that Sano didn't get a chance to back away quickly enough. His punishment was a large red welt on his left cheek.

"Fo-ox, why'd you go do that? It hurt!"

"You deserve it Rooster!" Megumi said, striding away.

"Why do you say such things Sano?" Kaoru said sitting down next to where Sano was sitting on the ground. "You know you'll get slap if you do."

"Because when she turns like that, pissed at something I've said…her eyes Kaoru. They're the most beautiful thing in the world." Sano said smiling a bit. "I doubt you'd understand."

"I know what you mean Sano." Kenshin said, helping his friend up, then turning to Kaoru to help her up. "Kaoru's are the same way. Beautiful all the time, but when she's mad at someone, her eyes are even more beautiful."

"Kenshin."

"Okay, now it's getting too mushy." Sano said, walking off to catch up with Megumi, "But the make up is also much better."

"He'll never learn will he?" Kaoru asked Kenshin as they walked off, the last ones leaving the area they had been practicing.

"I doubt it. It's just part of their relationship. That's how they show their love for each other." Kenshin said, taking Kaoru's hand and kissing it gently.

**:---:**

"Isn't it beautiful Kenshin?" Kaoru asked as they crossed the bridge going back to the apartment. "To find such a bridge in today's world. It seems like time slows down here. Here, you can escaped to a different time, a different world."

"Hai." He said, stopping, pulling Kaoru into his embrace.

"So beautiful tonight. It's really turning into spring isn't?"

"The Cherry Blossoms will be out soon. The buds are starting to come out."

"Yes. I can't wait for the Festival. Misao, Megumi, Tsubame and I are going shopping for new Kimonos this week sometime. It's such a wonderful time of year." Kaoru said. "Kenshin?"

"Hai? What is it Kaoru?"

"Do you mind if…if I take my gloves off?"

"Sure, are you too hot?" Kenshin said, break contact with her.

"No." She said as she slipped each finger out of the slot. "I have this feeling. Almost like Déjà vu, but not quite. I want to see what our thoughts tell us, that is all." Kaoru said. "Do you mind?"

"Are you sure? With the exercise you experienced this afternoon, are you sure you won't be too weak? Maybe tomorrow?"

"No. I need to do it here, now. It's like I have a thought, or maybe it's a memory right at the edge of my mind, but I just can't quite remember it." Kaoru said, reaching out her hand.

Kenshin looked at her, than her hand, and reached out and took it, clasping her fingers in his own. Kenshin was to use the rigidity that Kaoru's body took when she first started seeing the memory, from there on, Kenshin had no clue what would happen. Her face would show the reflection, whether it would be a happy or horrid image. After a moment, Kaoru's body relaxed, and she had a serene expression on her face, the hold she had on Kenshin's hand was more like one that she would use when they were walking along campus, in town, or in the park, as they had been before they reached the bridge. This was a good memory of his, for once, a good memory would be remembered.

_"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked turning towards him as he stopped on the bridge. _

_"Kaoru-dono, it's beautiful tonight, hai?" Kenshin said, looking to the sky._

_"Hai. There are so many stars out tonight." Kaoru answered him. _

_"Fall will be here soon, it looks like it will be a nice one, a peaceful one. For that, this one is glad." Kenshin answered her. _

_"Kenshin?" Kaoru said quietly._

_"Hai Kaoru-dono?"_

_"W-will you be staying here? With all of us now, or will you be continue to wander?"_

_"Over the last six months that this one has stayed at the Kamiya dojo, here has become this one's home. Sano, Yahiko, Megumi-dono, Gensai-sensei, Ayame and Suzame and you have become my friends," Kenshin said, looking back at Kaoru, holding out his hand. "My family." Kenshin said when Kaoru took his hand. _

_They stood there for a long time, looking up into the sky at the stars, talking quietly, both them at peace. They had walked home, still holding hands, Kenshin's slightly bigger one, the calluses on his palms protectively holding Kaoru's, the long slender fingers that where also callused, just as strong and just as protectively holding on to Kenshin's own hand._

"Kaoru?" Kenshin said quietly.

"Hm?" Kaoru said, slowly opening her eyes.

"It was a happy one? A happy vision?"

"Hai. They were standing right here. Kaoru asked if Kenshin would stay or continue wandering, I guess that is how they met, while Kenshin was a wanderer. Kenshin said that he wouldn't leave. That this was his home now. Where his friends and family were. They stood on this bridge just as we are now, walked home just as we do usually, walking hand in hand." Kaoru said against Kenshin chest as he pulled her into his embrace.

**:---:**

"Where's Kenshin, Kaoru?" Megumi asked as the sat down in the cafeteria for dinner Monday night.

"Their coach is having extra practices all week. He'll be there until 8 o'clock every night this week." Kaoru answered her.

"The match is on Saturday right?" Sano asked, coming to join them.

"Yeah. It starts at 9. Kenshin thinks his first match will be around 10." Kaoru said.

"What time are you going down to the hall?" Misao asked.

"I'll probably go down with Kenshin. He has to be there at 8." Kaoru said.

"Are they going to do well?" Misao asked.

"They seem to be doing well. Kenshin was helping out with the extra practice, so I stopped by to watch a few minutes on my way here. They have quite a few strong members. Kenshin's doing really well and is probably one of the best on the team. He won't say that though."

"It sounds like they have it all together. Do you know who Kenshin is up against first?" Yahiko asked, joining the group.

"No, he won't know until Saturday."

"That's to bad, he'd be able to study his opponents better that way." Sano said.

"They've been watching video footage on the teams though. That's what he fell asleep watching last night. He's been helping Nakai Mugen with the Stats of the team too. He says the teams seem pretty well matched."  
"Capt. Nakai is graduating this year isn't he? Is he training Kenshin for his spot?" Yahiko asked.

"Kenshin doesn't know. Nakai hasn't said anything to Kenshin specifically. It certainly seems that's the case though. As a junior he would be eligible for the spot. Nakai _has_ said Kenshin's skill on the floor, as well as behind the scenes would get him a prominent spot on the team, that was at the beginning of last semester, or maybe even last year, I can't remember now." Kaoru said.

"It sounds like Kenshin has good standing with Captain Nakai and I've heard Coach say good things as well." Sano said.

"How's Aoshi doing Misao?" Kaoru said. "I didn't see him at the practice, but he's not here either."

"Meditating. He was at practice, but when the extra practice starts he wanted to meditate." Misao answers.

"Doesn't he do that plenty normally?" Sano asked.

"Every morning, yes, but during these stressful times it keeps him centered. He's able to center his full being on his strength, moves, and his opponents. He's sitting there looking over each stat sheet in his head, memorizing attacks, weaknesses, strengths." Misao answered.

"Meaning, he actually has a plan before he goes into action, unlike you Rooster-head." Megumi said to Sano.

**:---:**

"Kenshin!"

Kenshin glanced over his shoulder to see Hiko standing on the side of the mat. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the freshman he was talking to. "Keep up the good work, you've almost got that new move down, you should be able to get it by Saturday. Why don't you practice a bit longer, I need to talk to him a few minutes, then I'll help you a bit more okay? Practice the swing and grip." Kenshin said, turning and walking to where Hiko was standing.

"Yes Hiko? How may I help you now?"

"Are you ready for the match on Saturday?" Hiko asked. He had been watching Kenshin while he had been helping the younger boy, he had gotten better, and was a good teacher, Nakai had the right idea of suggesting Kenshin for the Captain position after he graduated.

"Yes. I feel pretty confident about it. I've been watching video coverage of their other matches as well as looking at the statistics sheets. Will you be attending the match?"

"I will be. But there is something I'd like to talk about with you. Is there someplace to talk privately?"

"Yes, this way." Kenshin said, walking past Hiko to the locker room. The room was empty now, either the team was still in the hall practicing, or had gone home long ago. "What is it Hiko?" Kenshin asked when the door had closed.

"I have never told you the story behind the Hiten Mitsurugi. With Kaoru's reoccurring dreams, there have been some things that have, caught my attention, jogged my memory."

"Like what?" Kenshin asked. Since his parents had died when Kenshin was three, he had lived with Hiko, his father's best friend since grade school, the only relative the Himura family had had. It hadn't been too long after he had started living with Hiko, that Kenshin had his first memories of learning the sword technique.

"It's true that my one ancestor knew the Hiten Mitsurugi, but I have always told you he didn't have a student, but he did. A student much like yourself." Hiko said, sitting down on one the benches.

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, standing where he was.

"His name was Himura Kenshin."

"The Battousai, Himura Kenshin was your ancestor's student?"

"Yes, Kenshin was taught the final mastery techniques, but the technique was never passed down because Kenshin did not want to pass the technique on, even to his own son. After Kenshin was done with his Hitokiri days, he wanted to atone for the wrongs he had made and the people he had killed. Not passing the Hiten Mitsurugi down to an apprentice, was one way he did this."

"So Kenshin was the last student of the Hiten Mitsurugi?"

"Yes. My ancestor, Hiko the 13th master did not take another student. He had tried to dissuade Kenshin from going off to war, but could not. Hiko partly blamed himself for the hurt Battousai caused during the war."

"Do you know anything else?"

"No. When you picked the Bokken up about 6 months after you started living with me and started doing the strokes and slashes of the sword, I had no idea where you picked it up. Your father hadn't picked up a sword since college when he and I where on the Kendo team. I was the same."

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe Kaoru's dreams aren't so far from the truth. I wanted to tell you this not to dissuade you from continuing. Continue, you have a great skill that you should use. I wanted to tell you this so you wouldn't see it from somewhere or someone else. Find the truth, and you might find that piece you've always felt was missing." Hiko said standing up. "Maybe you share something with my ancestor's student."


	3. Bands of Light

**Author's Note: **Okay, I have some great ideas for this story, so keep reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter! This chapter is a bit different, so sorry if you don't like it as much. It's a bit disconnected, but it turned out fairly well. Enjoy!

And if you go to a university or college, you know what Sano is talking about when he says "dubious".

**Review! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Kaoru, or any of the other characters. I also do not own JL Conrad, or her poem _August_ I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Bands of Light  
**_Line your eyes  
__with bands of light._

**:- - -:**

"Hello?"

"Have you made the preparations for tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir. He will be there. He's on the Kendo team at school, he's looking forward to seeing the college level, and Himura's skill."

"That's great. Keep an eye on our people. Make sure they don't make an earlier move than expected."

"Yes, Sir, I will remind them of that."

"Until tomorrow than. Please have a good day."

"Good-bye Sir."

**:---:**

"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered, coming up to the setoff couches they usually ate at in the cafeteria. _'He's asleep, in a deep sleep too.'_ Kaoru thought. "Kenshin, Koshii, wake up." She said, sitting next to him.

"Too early, little longer Hiko." Kenshin mumbled.

"_I am not Hiko!_!" Kaoru said in her normal voice, instead of whispering.

"Kaoru, what's wrong?" Sano asked, coming to join them.

"He's asleep. I don't know if I've ever seen him sleep this deeply. He's always been such a light sleeper." Kaoru answered Sano. "Come on Kenshin, you need to get some lunch, you need to wake up."

"What is it Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, finally waking up a bit. His voice was groggy, and he still felt drained.

"You were sleeping in the cafeteria. I couldn't wake you up for awhile, it's so unlike you to first of all, sleep in the cafeteria, secondly, sleep as deeply as you were." Kaoru said.

"I guess I was just tired." He said, pulling her towards him and kissing her cheek.

"When did you get home from practice last night?" Kaoru asked.

"Around 9:30 probably by the time we all cleaned up the dojo, changed and I straightened things up in the Coach's room and locked up the building. I worked until 3 o'clock though on homework for today. Then I had to get up at 8 for my 9 o'clock class." Kenshin said.

"Lets go get some food then, it'll help you feel less tired." Kaoru said, pulling Kenshin off the couch.

"I don't know about that. Food seems a bit…dubious." Sano said.

"If it wasn't _'dubious' _I wouldn't think it was Fujita Cafeteria." Kenshin responded as he and Kaoru walked towards the food lines.

They waved to Megumi and Misao as they passed going to their seats, Aoshi following soon after, headed in the same direction. When they got back to their seats everyone was there, including Yahiko and Tsubame.

"Are you nervous Ken-San?" Megumi asked after a few minutes.

"I'm not sure. I've studied each of the members of Kyoto's team. I'm confident that I know their attacks and how to counter them. I guess I'm nervous that I won't do well, or be what is expected of me and my skill. Hiko showed me something last night, a newspaper article, about me of all things!" Kenshin said.

"I saw that on the table this morning, figured it was from him since it was from his part of town." Aoshi said.

"It was a nice article, I read it while I ate this morning." Sano said.

"I guess, I got more nervous after reading it myself." Kenshin said. "I have a feeling they are expecting too much from me."

"You'll do great Himura! I know you will!" Misao said.

"Thank you Misao."

"Well, I gotta head out, I have a class at one, with a test in it, man I hate those Friday quizzes." Sano said.

"You get a quiz every Friday?" Misao asked.

"Yeah. Wants to know if we learned anything I guess.

"I have to go too. I'll go with you Rooster head." Megumi said.

"Hm, this might work to my favor." Sano said, grabbing Megumi's hand and running out of the cafeteria with her.

"A good luck kiss before the test most likely." Kaoru asked.

"Probably." Kenshin said leaning back next to Kaoru.

"Are you going to have an extra practice again tonight?" Yahiko asked Kenshin.

"No, Coach wants us rested for tomorrow. We have orders to be in bed early and not to go out tonight. " Kenshin said.

"Well, Megumi, Kaoru and I will be over to cook dinner around 5 or so, but after that we'll go home." Misao said.

"You don't have to go straight home. Coach just doesn't want us out to early morning hours and not getting the rest we need." Aoshi said.

"We're going shopping this afternoon for the festival and supplies for the meal tonight, so we'll pick up a movie to watch. Is that okay with you guys?" Kaoru said, looking at Kenshin then looking at Aoshi.

"Sounds perfect. Well, I'll see you guys later than, I'm gonna head out to the library." Aoshi said, kissing Misao on the top of her head, and leaving.

"We have some time before Megumi gets out of her class, want to head back to the room?" Misao asked.

"Yeah, you gonna be joining us Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Hm? No, I'm gonna head back to the apartment. I have some work to get done." He answered, getting up.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you for dinner then." Kaoru said, leaning up and kissing him. "I love you. Don't work to hard though, okay?"

"I promise." Kenshin replied.

**:---:**

"What movie should we get?" Misao asked Megumi and Kaoru as they looked over the new releases.

"Something we'd all enjoy I'd say." Megumi said picking up a movie. "How about this one guys?" She said, holding up _Chronicles of Narnia._

"Sounds good to me!" Kaoru said.

"Perfect! Aoshi and I have been wanting to see it!"

"That's settled, lets get over to the apartment to get dinner start then." Megumi said, going to the counter.

"I'm exhausted guys, why'd you have to shop so much?" Misao asked once they were on the subway.

"We had lots to do. And it wasn't that bad." Kaoru said.

"You went to two different shops, and were in there an hour each looking at Kimonos only!" Misao said.

"So, you where looking too." Megumi said.

"I looked at them for 15 minutes! I found one too!" Misao said thinking of the Kimono she had bought for the Cherry Blossom Festival that was held in a few weeks.

"So, we couldn't find one we liked. No big deal, we have a couple more shops to check out." Megumi said.

"Your's is beautiful though Misao. It'll look perfect on you!" Kaoru said.

"It is pretty. I'm glad I found it." Misao said thinking of the blue green color of the fabric of the Kimono.

"The blue-green will look beautiful on you also Misao." Megumi said.

"And the sunset red will look great with the blue green, but also your skin." Kaoru said.

"I bought it because I liked it. And…" Misao blushed. "Aoshi likes me in green. I don't know why." Thinking of the way the blue green faded to the colors of the sea. The obi she chose was a deep red color, to contrast the light greens and blues of the kimono, looking like the deep red sunset against the ocean.

"He still makes you blush after two years of dating Misao?"

"Hm? Yeah, sometimes." Misao answered as she got out of the car at the boy's apartment.

"That's so cute!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"I wish Sanosuke would."

"You were blushing plenty last Friday." Kaoru told her. "You said some things that made _him_ blush. It was quite amusing."

"It was adorable." Misao said, pushing the intercom button for the boy's apartment.

"Hello?" Aoshi's voice came over the line.

"Hello Aoshi! We're here!" Misao said in a cheerful voice.

"Okay, come on in." Aoshi said, the girls hearing the buzzing of the door coming unlocked.

"What are you gonna make?" Sano said, opening the door for the girls.

"Not even a hello Rooster?" Megumi asked, coming into the apartment.

"Sure, if you answer my question Fox."

"Tempura." Megumi answered, walking into the kitchen.

"Where's Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Working in his room." Aoshi said, helping Misao with the groceries.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a few minutes to help." Kaoru said, turning to go down the hall.

"Okay." Misao answered.

Kaoru knocked quietly on Kenshin's door, "Kenshin?"

_'Hm, that's weird, Aoshi said that he was back here, maybe he didn't hear me.' _Kaoru thought as she knocked again on his door, then slowly opening it to poke her head in.

_'No wonder he didn't answer me.'_ Kaoru said, looking at a sleeping Kenshin. He had stretched out on his bed, a text book in front of him, which he now used as a pillow. _'You'll get the ink all over your face laying like that Kenshin Himura.'_ She thought as she walked over to where he was sleeping. She slowly removed the book from under his face, then sat down next too him, starting to stroke his hair away from his face.

Images ran through her head, memories of herself doing this, but not during this life.

_Kenshin asleep, his back against the post of the front porch, she placing a blanket over his body, brushing his bangs out of his face. _

_Another one of_ _Kenshin laying on a futon, bandages on his cheek, neck, arms, and chest. _

_A third one of Kenshin sleeping on a futon, holding a small red headed child between them. _

_Of sitting in the middle of the road after catching Kenshin as he fell, as he laid their dying in her arms. _

_'What_ _where those?_ _Memories. That's what they were. Kaoru and Kenshin.'_ Kaoru thought.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin mumbled, rolling over, his head in her lap.

"Hm?"

"I thought you where a dream. An angel sent to me in a dream."

"Nope. Just came back to see how your _work_ was going."

"Must have fallen asleep during my readings." He said, sitting up next to her and pulling her into his lap, holding her closely to him.

"I love you." Kaoru whispered.

"Where did that come from?"

"I can't just say 'I love You'?" Kaoru asked, looking up at Kenshin.

"No, I enjoy hearing it. It's just that it came suddenly, is something wrong?"

"While you where sleeping, I was brushing your hair out of your face, and I had visions, more like memories of Kaoru doing the same from Kenshin. One of you asleep on a front porch, one with you injured and bandaged up on a futon, another one holding a red headed boy between us, both of you asleep, and one of me catching you as you fell in the middle of the road, dying in my arms." Kaoru said, burying her head in Kenshin's shoulder as tears started to cry.

"Shh, it's okay Koshii, everything will be fine." Kenshin said, repeating the action that she had just done, stroking her hair, brushing her bangs out of her face, out of the tears. "I love you. I will never leave you." Kenshin said.

"Kaoru! Kaoru!" Megumi yelled from the kitchen. "Will you come out here! We need your help!" She yelled back the hall.

"I'll be right out!" Kaoru said back, getting out of Kenshin's lap and going down the hall.

_'Kaoru. I can't stand seeing you this broken up anymore. What can I do to help these memories leave, for them not to cause you any more trouble, to only be happy memories?' _Kenshin thought as he got up himself and walked out into the kitchen.

**:---:**

"Ohiyo." Kaoru said as she found Kenshin standing in the lobby.

"Good Morning." Kenshin said, kissing Kaoru. "Mmm, minty."

"Very funny, come on! You're gonna be late!" Kaoru said, pulling Kenshin out of the door and down the street towards the dojo hall where the match would be held.

"Lets go out tonight, just the two of us. We haven't gone out for ages." Kenshin said after they had been walking for a few minutes.

"Of course." Kaoru said. "Kenshin?"

"Yes? What is it Kaoru?"

"Have you had weird feelings, like someone has been following you?" Kaoru asked.

"Following me?" Kenshin asked. "No, have you been?"

"Sometimes. It's just this feeling that someone around me has been watching me, following me. It's not a constant feeling, just every once in a while." Kaoru said as they reached the Dojo Hall.

"Do you think we can talk about it tonight, or do we need to talk about it now?" Kenshin asked, as he held the door open for her.

"We can talk about it tonight. No hurry, I doubt someone is actually following me." Kaoru said.

"Hello." Aoshi said as the two walked down the hallway.

"Good morning Aoshi! How are you feeling this morning?" Kaoru asked.

"Excellent. Misao is at the bleachers if you wanted to know Kaoru." Aoshi said.

"Thank you!"

"I'll see you in a few minutes, I'm gonna go get changed." Kenshin said as they came to the locker room door.

"Okay, see you in a few." Kaoru said, walking the rest of the way to the hall where the match would be held.

The hall of mostly empty, there where a few team members out on the mats warming up and stretching that she waved too, or smiled to as she walked to where Misao was sitting in the second row of bleachers, behind the Tokyo team benches.

"Good Morning Misao!" Kaoru said as she sat down.

"How are you Kaoru?"

"Not to bad. Kenshin was so calm this morning. I have no clue how he does it. My nervous are jumping all over the place. This game means so much since Kyoto has been Tokyo's rivals for so long, there is so much pressure, I don't know how any of the guys do it." Kaoru said.

"I know what you mean. Aoshi was as calm as usual, and I, well, I was as jumpy and energetic with nervous, as usual." Misao said. "Oh look! There's Kenshin walking in with Megumi and Sano."

"Yeah, Megumi was just letting Sano in when I left. I'm surprised they're here so early."

"Megumi was saying something about coming early to get seats with us so we wouldn't have to save them."

"That's good." Kaoru said as she watched Megumi and Sano wish Kenshin good luck.

"Hey there Jou-chan, Weasel Girl." Sano said as they approached the bleachers.

"Good Morning Rooster, Megumi." Misao and Kaoru said.

"The team looks ready. Their getting pumped." Sano said.

"I think their pretty ready. Misao and I were just talking about that. None of them seem particularly nervous." Kaoru said.

"Not at all." Megumi said.

The four friends watched for another half hour as the team went through stretches, warm up swings and a meeting with Captain Nakai.

"Are you ready?" Kaoru asked Aoshi and Kenshin as they came to join them for a few minutes.

"It seems we are." Aoshi said.

"Good luck." Kaoru said, kissing Kenshin's cheek, and hugging Aoshi.

"Good luck, I hear the Makoto Shishio guy is tough." Sano said.

"He's the top player, both of us have a chance that we will fight him. There are also several other strong members, Seta and a fellow by the name of Anji. Anji is huge, and Seta is hard to beat because of his will, or lack of will." Kenshin said.

"Good luck!" The four other friends said.

"Hey Good luck guys!" Yahiko said as he and Tsubame came running up. "Sorry we didn't get here earlier, kinda over slept."

"Thanks for coming anyways." Kenshin said.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world!" Yahiko said.

"Good luck to both of you and the rest of the team as well!" Tsubame said as she sat down next to Misao.

"Thank you Tsubame." Both guys said as they left to sit with the rest of team on the bench.

**:---:**

The match was going into the final battles, and it was mid-afternoon. The teams had taken a short break after the semi-finals for lunch, and were now starting to look ahead to the fights that would determine who won today's match. So far Tokyo was winning 7-5, with two battles left in the finals. Kenshin and Seta Sojiro the winner of that fight against Shishio.

Kenshin and Seta where a few minutes into their match, both were pretty evenly matched up. Seta had the same speed, the same battojutsu, the winner of the match would bet the faster of the two at drawing and blocking the attacks. They were at either end of the mat, sizing up the other opponent, their breaths coming shallowly as they tried to catch it. They put their Kendo sticks in front of them, ready to start attacks once again, both moving at the same time. Kenshin was able to block each of the Seta's attacks, eventually tripping him up enough to get the final blow in that sent Seta Sojiro to the mats, causing him the match. Kenshin would play Shishio Makoto in the final match.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, hello Kaoru." Kenshin said, lifting his head from where he held it, his elbows on his knees. Kaoru sat down next to him, and started to rub his back. She picked up his extra towel and wiped the sweat off from his neck and back.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Tired. After all these matches today, I'm worn out, I just hope Makoto is just as worn out." Kenshin said, showing Kaoru a weak smile.

"You'll do fine, this small break will help also. Do you want something to drink?"

"You don't mind?" Kenshin asked.

"No, think of me as the team water boy, well girl." Kaoru said.

"Thank you."

"No problem." Kaoru said as she got up to go to the cooler that was sitting at the end of the bench for the team to drink between matches.

"Hello Kaoru!"

"Hey! Great match there!" Kaoru said as she passed a few of the team members. In the one month that she and Kenshin had been dating they had gotten used to her very quickly; showing up for practices sometimes, coming to every single match. Aoshi was standing at the cooler getting a drink when Kaoru arrived.

"Hello Aoshi."

"Kaoru."

"You did really well in all of your matches." Kaoru said.

"I could have done better, that last move by Shishio I should have seen coming. I have to talk to Himura, I'll see you in a bit." Aoshi said, moving away and going to where Kenshin was sitting.

As Kaoru was standing there she had the feeling someone was watching her. _'Here? Why here?' _As she stopped pouring the drink and turned to look around the bleachers. There were many parents and students of both teams crowding the bleachers, and she didn't see anyone really suspicious in the crowd. There were several groups of men in suits, but that wasn't too uncommon. They would be the recruits from other schools, or the teams that were higher than the college level, looking for players.

_'Hm, no one really that suspicious, can't really tell if any one is directly looking at me or not. Oh well, I'll see what Kenshin says tonight. Maybe he saw something from the bench.' _Kaoru thought as she turned once again and started for where Kenshin was sitting.

**:---:**

A few minutes later Kaoru was back sitting in the bleachers with the others. She gripped the edge of the bench until her knuckles were white. No matter how many times she saw Kenshin fight, she would always be nervous. There was always the chance that he would be injured, she knew that with his skill and speed there wasn't much of a chance, and that they use the wooden sword, but she still worried of him getting hurt. Especially when he reached the higher levels of the matches, tournaments and such.

She watched as Shishio and Kenshin started to fight. Shishio moved first, attacking Kenshin with speed and accuracy. Kenshin was able to block the majority of Shishio's hit, but the power caused him to stumble back a bit. Kenshin watched as Shishio moved around, then attacked himself, getting a hit in on Shishio's side. Shishio stumbled, regained his balance, and lunged after Kenshin, hitting his thigh.

The match was heading towards the time limit of a half hour when Kenshin was able to bring in a series of attacks, gaining points over Shishio and winning the match. The Tokyo players jumped up from their seats and ran to where Kenshin was kneeling, trying to catch his breath. Kaoru, Megumi, Sano, Misao, Yahiko and Tsubame where right behind them, Kaoru falling to her knees in front of Kenshin when she got to him through the now huge crowd of Tokyo University supporters in the center of the hall.

"You did it! I knew you could!" She laughed over the sound of the crowd. Kenshin looked up at her, smiled and collapsed.

**:---:**

"Where am I?" Kenshin asked.

"Kenshin! You're up, that's great!" Kaoru exclaimed when she was heard his voice, turning from the window and sitting down on the edge of the bed next to him

"Kaoru, what happened?"

"In the nurse's office. You collapsed after your match with Shishio. The Nurse says it was from over exertion, you've been asleep for about two hours now." Kaoru explained.

"Tired huh? Yeah, definitely tired."

"You don't have any major injuries, just bruises from where you got hit with the wooden sword."

"That's good. I'll change and we can go back to the apartment." Kenshin said.

"Okay, I'll be out in the hall. Every one is already at the apartment waiting for us. We were all really nervous when you collapsed like that. You didn't have any injuries we could see, but he hit you pretty hard that one time in the chest, and well, we were afraid of internal bleeding." Kaoru said, explaining more as she left the room. "But you're fine. Congratulations on your win Kenshin."

"Thank you Kaoru." He said as she closed the door. He looked at the door for a few minutes before getting off of the bed to change into his normal clothes. She hadn't said anything, but he knew that he had worried her, and that was something he never wanted to do. He didn't want to add to the number of worries she already had.

"Are you ready?" Kenshin asked, holding out his hand after he closed the door behind him.

"Yeah." Kaoru said, taking his hand.

"I'm sorry Kaoru."

"What about?" Kaoru said, looking up at him confused.

"For worrying you so much today. I really am okay."

"I know that, and I wasn't too worried. It was just watching you go down like that in front of me when you seemed perfectly fine. Worn out, but fine." Kaoru said, smiling up at him.

"Do you still want to go out?" Kenshin asked as they left the building.

"Yes. I told everyone that we would have dinner with them though. Congratulatory dinner for you." Kaoru said.

"That's fine, we can go out afterwards. That actually fits in perfectly for what I had planned." Kenshin said, pulling Kaoru across the street.

**:---:**

"He did exceptionally well in today's matches." The one man said as the two men, and the high school student ate dinner at a restaurant a few minutes from the campus.

"He isn't as strong as I thought he would be." The teenager said.

"Kendo is not his true strength though, Hiten Mitsurugi is. He uses many of those strengths with the kendo though, he mixes them very well, adapts to his opponent very well."

"As can I."

"_You _might not be able to, but if you look deep enough, into who you were, you'll be able to find the strength for what you want to accomplish. With the Hiten Mitsurugi technique, his speed and the ability to read you will be heightened. Especially since he won't be using anything of his Kendo skills most likely." The second man explained, trying to knock some common sense into the high school student. The boy was impatient and wanted to act foolishly and recklessly.

"You will continue to observe both of them. You will not act as you wish, you will consider our plans and keep those in mind as well. You are just a stepping stone for us remember that." The first man said getting up and leaving the second man to pick up the check, and the high school student at the table to think of what had been said.

**:---:**

"Hey! We're home!" Kenshin said as they walked through the door. Everyone was in the kitchen, helping prepare the meal.

"Great timing! We're just finishing up!" Megumi said.

"Yeah, even got some Sake from Hiko to celebrate!" Sano said. "Oh and by the way, to be warned, he's joining us. Should be here any minute."

"Grrreeaat." Kenshin said as he and Kaoru joined everyone in the Kitchen.

"Don't sound too excited. He was really worried about you at the match, we all were when we saw you go down. He left when we did, thinking that you'd rather have Kaoru there when you woke up."

"Sure is prettier to wake up to." Kenshin said

"I heard that Baka Deshi!" Hiko said, coming into the apartment.

"What that Kaoru's prettier?" Kenshin said, innocent look on his face.

"Uh-huh. I might agree to that as well." Hiko said. "If the women didn't swarm after me."

"You're still a lady's man, Hiko. You won't get a complaint from me." Kaoru said, laughing.

"But you are so much prettier then Hiko is Koshii." Kenshin said.

"Kaoru prettier than someone? Hardly." Yahiko said.

"Are you calling me ugly, Yahiko?" Kaoru asked.

"Yup." He said, running away as soon as he could.

"Come back here you little twerp!" Kaoru said, running after him down the hall.

"Uh-hmm." Hiko said clearing his throat. "Kenshin. Congratulations, you did an excellent job against Makoto."

"Thank you Hiko." Kenshin said as he helped Misao with the rice.

**:---:**

"You ready to go?" Kenshin asked Kaoru as they finished cleaning up the table and kitchen with the rest of the group.

"You guys goin' somewhere?" Megumi asked.

"Yeah, I have something in mind." Kenshin said. "We haven't had much time together this week, I thought I'd best make it up to Kaoru."

"You don't have to make anything up to me. I know you were busy with the preparations of today."

"I still want to spend time with you." Kenshin said as they got ready to leave.

"Well, so do I, but you shouldn't feel that you have to make it up to me." Kaoru said.

"Then lets just say we're having our own private celebration." Kenshin said smiling at Kaoru.

"You guys make me sick!" Misao said. "You two are worst than Aoshi and me and Megumi and Sano, and all of us have been going out longer than you by far!"

"We're leaving!" Kenshin said. "And Misao, what that an insult or compliment to you four?"

"I have no clue. Neither I guess, we just all have different relationships."

"Misao that was very mature, more so than you usually are." Kenshin and Kaoru heard Megumi say as they left the apartment.

"Oh shut up!"

**:---:**

"Kenshin, where are we going?" Kaoru asked as she looked around the street they were walking on. It was leading to the area of park that they often went to, but they weren't turning into the park.

"It's just up ahead."

"Are we going to the park?"

"Just a bit past the park actually. I've just remembered this spot. I found it when I was in high school." Kenshin said.

They walked quietly for a few more minutes, Kenshin holding on to Kaoru's gloved hand as he led her down a hill that led to the river. To their right she could see a bridge that spanned the river. The area was an open area that had soft grass and spring wild flowers that were opening up here and there.

"This is where you wanted to bring me?" Kaoru said.

"Mm Hm. It's a great place to watch the stars and look out at Tokyo." Kenshin said sitting down on the bank of the river. He pulled Kaoru back so that she was leaning against him, and wrapped her arms around her.

"This place," Kaoru whispered. "This place seems to familiar. Do you feel it too Kenshin?"

"It's strange. I do, I've never felt that before. Whenever I came here it was to think, to figure something out or to practice on my own during high school, even last year." Kenshin said.

Kaoru closed her eyes, thinking, feeling the soft breeze that was whispering around them, the world growing dark around them. The images from her dream the week before started to come back to her.

_Kenshin sitting on the river bank._

_Kaoru giving Kenshin her favorite blue hair ribbon._

_Her getting taken away by Jin-e._

_Kenshin fighting_

_Battousai awakening._

"Kenshin!" Kaoru said, turning to look at him. "I know why this place seems familiar! This is the spot where Kaoru was taken by Jin-e. Kenshin was sitting where we are sitting, and Kaoru stood in front of him. She gave him her favorite blue hair ribbon so that he would promise to come back to them."

"Come back to them?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know what was happening, or if Kenshin was leaving, or thinking of leaving, but Kaoru made him promise to come back. She was standing there when Jin-e grabbed her from the riverside."

"That's why I've felt sadness here, why I was drawn here that first time." Kenshin said.

"Drawn here?" Kaoru said, turning back around to her original position.

"Yes, I was going through a bit of a problem at that time. I was a bit depressed, and happened across this spot."

"Hm. I think you have more ability like mine than you originally thought. It sounds like you where drawn here maybe by the part of Kenshin in you, the part that you get your sword technique from." Kaoru said as they fell into silence.

"Look. Lets make a wish" Kenshin said a few minutes later, pointing to a falling star.

"Okay." Kaoru said as she closed her eyes, making her wish, while Kenshin did the same.

_Will we be able to figure this out? Why do we have these abilities, why us and no one else. I pray that we do._

_Please, I pray, let us figure out why we are so connected and have these abilities. _

"What did you wish for Kenshin?" Kaoru asked quietly a moment later.

"If you say it aloud, it won't come true." Kenshin said, resting his chin on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Kenshin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you notice anything different from a moment ago?" Kaoru said, turning her head one way, then another as Kenshin did the same.

"The lights of Tokyo are gone." Kenshin said.

"Wait a second, it's there, it just that it isn't as bright. Look." Kaoru said, pointing to where the city stood.

"It's smaller too." Kenshin said.

"Kenshin, what did you wish for?" Kaoru asked.

"To figure everything out, our abilities, our connection, everything." Kenshin answered her.

"I wished the same thing. But that couldn't of…"

"Couldn't of what? What are you suggesting?"

"Freaky Friday syndrome in the movies. What do they do? Two people both made a wish at the same time, whether its on a falling star or fortune cookie, and switch bodies. What if this is something similar? But instead of switching bodies, we travel through time."

"Kaoru are you feeling all right? Do you have a fever all of a sudden?" Kenshin asked.

"No. I'm perfectly fine. Look at the city. It's not modern day Tokyo, its similar to the older parts of Tokyo. Just look at it, it's not electric light, but lantern light."

"It is like that. Here, it's night, so if this is the case, it'll be a good time for us to walk around without too much notice." Kenshin said getting up and helping Kaoru get up.

"Let's go." Kaoru said.

**:---:**

"Kaoru look." Kenshin said, pointing to a gate that held a dojo sign on it.

"It's a dojo, but during the Meiji there were no swords allowed. Why would there be a dojo here?" Kaoru said, thinking of the date that they had read on the newspaper once they had reached the outskirts of town.

"Let's see what it says." Kenshin said, walking up to the gate and reading the sign. "Kaoru, I think you really need to…"

"Kenshin, look!" Kaoru said, pulling him into the shadow of a tree.

"What Kaoru?"

"Who do you see?" Kaoru said, pointing to a spot down the road a bit. Standing there were two people, not much difference in their height, looking out over the field.

"Us."

"Kenshin and Kaoru, " Kaoru started to say something else, but Kenshin had broken the hug that they had been embraced in, and started walking away, towards the area of town that the two university students had come from. "Kaoru's crying." She finished, forgetting what she had originally wanted to say.

"What's going on?" Kenshin asked, that's when he felt it. The pull. He looked at Kaoru, who's eyes where large blue saucers. They both had felt it, the pull that they hadn't felt the first time, when they dropped to their knees, they were kneeling on a bridge.

"We're back." Kenshin said.

"Our bridge." Kaoru said, grabbing Kenshin's hand to and getting up.

"Why would it send us back here? Not to where we were?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should start that paper early on the Battousai though. We already know that Kenshin Himura was the Battousai. That will be a good place to start." Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we'll go the library tomorrow.


	4. Standing Here

**Author's Note: "**Seems it never rains in Southern California; Seems I've often heard; that kind of talk before; It never rains in California; But girl, don't they warn ya; It pours man it pours." From "It Never Rains in Southern California". These seem to be the lyrics of the week, now even the month, for me. My JumpDrive decided not to register in my computer. Damn Lexar. My life was on that! So this might not get posted until long after I write this considering I'm trying to get the files back and I have some parts saved from the original that I want to add to this chapter. Very Frustrating. This is very frustrating, but on with the story! Hope you enjoy it!

Never did get the JumpDrive to work yet, and more has happened, it's called life. Arigatou.

**Review! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Kaoru, or any of the other characters. I also do not own JL Conrad, or her poem _August_ I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**Chapter 4: **Standing Here

_We are standing on bridge,  
__Have been standing on the same bridge_

**:- - -:**

"Kaoru." Kenshin said as he approached.

"Hey, how are you?" Kaoru said, kissing Kenshin cheek as he joined her at the table in the back of the library.

"Better. A good nights rest really helped." Kenshin replied.

"I'm glad. I already found some books here in the reference section, but the librarian said that there might be some more downstairs in the basement, or up on the third level as well." Kaoru said.

"I'll go see what can be found in the basement. Meet back here?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah, sounds good to me." Kaoru said as she left for the elevator to go to the third floor.

**:---:**

"Excuse me, Kinomoto-sensei? Kaoru said that there were books down here on the Battousai for our History project?" Kenshin asked reaching the circulation desk in the basement.

"Ah, Himura-kun, yes we do, this way." Kinomoto said coming from behind the desk and heading towards the stacks of old books. "The resources that we have on him are actually quite interesting. They are a set of diaries that were found in an old dojo in the older part of Tokyo by a family friend or descendent and were donated to the library just a few years ago."

**:---:**

"Kaoru, where are you?" Kenshin said as he walked through the third level looking for his girlfriend. In his hand he held two books. When Kinomoto-sensei had told him of the books, a first hand account of the man who was Battousai, he had been shocked to see it had come in a set. _'The other diary is that of his second wife, Kamiya Kaoru.'_ She had said to him as she handed him both diaries. His hand had shaken as he turned the books over in his hand, looking at the fronts of the books. He had politely told her thank you and left to find Kaoru on the third floor where she was looking for information on the Battousai as well.

**:---:**

"Kenshin!" Kaoru whispered as she saw him coming towards her.

"I had to find you right away. The resources were a set of diaries between the Battousai and his second wife, a Kamiya Kaoru."

"WHO?" Kaoru

"Shh. Lets go back downstairs and we'll talk about this." Kenshin said, leading Kaoru to the steps going back to the second floor where they had been sitting.

**:---:**

"Dr. Saito! Hi, how are you?" Kaoru said standing up suddenly. They had been

"I'm fine Miss Kaoru."

"That's great Dr. Saito." Kenshin said, standing up next to Kaoru.

"What are you two doing back here?"

"We were working on the Battousai presentation that you assigned to us." Kaoru answered.

"Really? How very interesting then that I came across you then, are you having any troubles finding enough information, or understanding any of the information that you have found?"

"We were wondering about Battousai, just before the Meiji Era."

"Really, he was quite the man. His style was the Hiten Mitsurugi technique."

"Really? That was not a popular technique at that point was it?"

"No it wasn't. Battousai and his master seem to be the only ones acquainted with the actual technique at that point. The style had never been a popular or well known technique. It was always passed from one master to the student, then that student became the master and passed it to another, and so forth."

"I see. Did the Battousai ever pass it on to his own student?" Kenshin asked.

"Battousai actually never became a master until the Meiji Era when he had to in order to save the peace of Japan." Dr. Saito said, than added, "If you have any questions, be sure to ask. I have done quite a bit of research on Battousai, and then his identity during the Meiji Era."

"His identity during the Meiji Era? Was it changed?" Kenshin asked, curious.

"You didn't add that information in your lecture about him earlier this semester." Kaoru said.

"I didn't add it because it was not prevalent. After the war, Battousai became a rurouni, his character changed completely. I have some information in my office, and they have information here in the library as well."

"Excuse me, Dr. Saito. When Battousai decided to roam, what did he go around as? He would have had a name." Kenshin asked.

"He reverted to his original name, Himura Kenshin." Saito said walking away, leaving Kenshin and Kaoru staring at him with surprised faces.

**:---:**

Kenshin and Kaoru had sat down several minutes ago after Saito had revealed that piece of information.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru said a question in her voice.

"Yes?"

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure; maybe Saito gave us the project for that reason." Kenshin answered her.

"I was thinking…no it couldn't be possible." Kaoru said.

"What couldn't be possible?" Kenshin asked.

"That we might find the answers we're looking for right here in this presentation." Kaoru said.

**:---:**

"_Takani Megumi, medical student, nice to meet you."_

_"Kamiya Kaoru, art major, nice to meet you also Takani-san." Kaoru said, extending her hand to the other girl._

_"Are a big partier?" Megumi asked, as both girls moved to their desks to start organizing the office supplies, papers and books that sat on each desk._

_"No, I haven't been. I didn't have many friends during high school. I taught kendo lessons at the dojo my family owns, so I spent most of my time there. And if I wasn't teaching, I was studying it seemed." Kaoru answered. "What about you Takani-san?"_

_"No. I've always been very academically centered. My years here are important, but like you, I didn't have many friends during high school."_

_"Maybe college will change that for both of us." Kaoru said, smiling at the girl._

_Megumi turned back to her desk, simply nodding._

**:---:**

_"Your Kaoru, right? My name is Misao Makimachi. I think I live in the room across the hall from you. It's nice to meet you." The short girl with a long black braid said, coming up to Kaoru._

_"Yes, I'm Kamiya Kaoru, Makimachi-san."_

_"So, are you a freshman, or a transfer student?"_

_"Freshman, I went to school here in Tokyo."_

_"Really? I'm a freshman too, but I grew up in Kyoto with my Grandfather. Well, he was my Grandfather's most trusted friend. My parent's died when I was young, so when Grandfather died just a few years after that, he made arrangements for me to stay with Jiya, and everyone at the Ayioa." Misao said, sitting down at the table in the chair next to Kaoru. They were sitting in the dorm lounge area, a floor meeting for all of the girls to learn the rules and the resident advisors for the hall. "So, you have any friends here?"_

_"Not really, how about you?"_

_"No. Well, there is Aoshi-sama, he's a sophomore. I know him from home. His parents died when he was young and knew Jiya as well, and was kinda adopted by Jiya."_

_"This Jiya guy sounds like he's really nice."_

_"He can be. He's a real pervert sometimes though. The girls run from him in the market. He always wears this annoying pink bow in his beard. It's really long. He's definitely eccentric. What is your family like?_

_"My parents died 5 years ago, I was in my first year of high school. I inherited the dojo my family ran and kept that up for income. A family friend, Dr. Gensai helped me out until now. I was able to get into here on excellent grades and scholarships." Kaoru answered her, feeling comfortable with the girl. That she had the same experiences than Kaoru had._

_"I'm sorry. I know what loosing parents does to you, it's tough." Misao said. "I've noticed you always wear those gloves, is there a reason?"_

_"Yes. But I'd rather not say the reason."_

_"That's fine, I don't mind." Misao answered. As the meeting began she leaned over to Kaoru, "Lets be friends though, okay?"_

_Kaoru nodded her head and smiled at the girl. This was good. _

**:---:**

_"Takani-san, this is Makimachi Misao from across the hall." Kaoru said, bringing Misao into their room._

_"Good afternoon Makimachi-san." Megumi said, briefly looking up. "Sorry for my rudeness, I'm working on a project here and getting frustrated with one of the boys in my group."_

_"What's his name?" Misao asked._

_"Sagara Sanosuke. The most annoying guy on the entire earth."_

_"I know him! He's in my math class! He's a Physical Education major." Kaoru said. "He does get pretty annoying, I sit next to him. It's the second week of classes and he already has a nickname for me, Jou-chan. Won't even consider using my actual name most times." _

_"Sounds like the one and only. You don't mind if he comes over to work on this though, do you? If you do, we can go to the library." Megumi said, turning. _

_"No, doesn't bother me at all."_

_"I'm glad. It would be easier to work on it here, all the supplies are here: colored pencils, markers, computer, ruler; all of those good things."_

_"No problem. Let me know if I can help though. I am an art major." Kaoru said._

_"I might need your opinion a couple of times."_

_"I'd be glad to be of service."_

**:---:**

"What were you thinking of Kaoru?" Kenshin asked as they walked hand in hand through the campus.

"The past." Kaoru answered dreamily.

"What about it?"

"When I first met Misao and Megumi. Without them I don't know how I would have gotten through these last two years."

"Ahh. How long did it take for them to figure out about your ability?"

"A couple of months. Megumi was my roommate, and she often told me that I was tossing and turning in my sleep, or mumbling something, but then something happened at the end of the fall semester of our freshmen year. It gave me away."

"What happened?" Kenshin asked.

"We were getting ready to go out with Aoshi and Sano. Aoshi and Sano were roommates, and were slowly become the most strange pair of friends anyone had ever seen. Sano had class with Megumi and I. Aoshi had grown up with Misao practically, so it was natural all of us would hang out. By this time Sano had asked Megumi out at least twice, and her first boyfriend of college, a guy named Umeda, had broken up with her shortly after they had started going out."

**:---:**

_"Kaoru? Can I borrow that green silk halter top of yours?" Megumi asked as Kaoru walked into the room from taking her shower._

_"Yeah, hold on." Kaoru said, going to her closet, setting her shower kit down and grabbing the shirt. "Trying to look nice for Sano tonight, hmm?"_

_"For my own good. Umeda's sudden break up with me kinda bowled me over, I need to get out and have fun." Megumi said, taking the shirt from Kaoru's hand. _

_"Kaoru? Kaoru?" Megumi said a moment later as she started to stir. Misao had been called over, and was sitting on the other side of Kaoru._

_"What happened?" Kaoru asked, sitting up._

_"I took the shirt from you and then suddenly you went stiff and went down to the floor."_

_"I'm fine. I'm sorry for worrying you." Kaoru responded._

_"Kaoru? What's going on? Is this why you always wear gloves?" Misao asked._

_Kaoru stood facing away from her friends for a few moments, then started to get clothes out. "I guess it's about time you guys found out. We don't know what's wrong with me, well that's not a great way to say it, but it works I guess. Since I was little, I've had this, this ability caused by human contact. The gloves break the contact enough not to cause any problems. When I touch someone without my gloves, I see their memories, their past, things like that." Kaoru said, turning slowly, white kid gloves now covering her long thin fingers. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, people usually think of me as a freak when they find out."_

**:---:**

"They didn't see me as a freak obviously." Kenshin said, pulling Kaoru close to his side.

"No. At first they just stared at me, then got up off the floor and hugged me, went to my closet and picked out my clothes for the night. After that it was only mentioned between the three of us, then when Aoshi and Sano became even closer and then started going out with Meg and Misao, I told them.

**:---:**

_"Maybe you should just go out with him Megumi." Kaoru said. Kaoru and Misao were sitting on her bed, while Megumi paced between the two beds stomping and yelling at how Sagara Sanosuke was the biggest baka on the campus._

_"He has been asking you out since last fall." Misao said._

_"He ruined my relationship with Umeda this winter, he's forever annoying me, and he just won't go away!" Megumi yelled, turning towards her now two best friends._

_"Are you sure you want him to go away?" Kaoru asked._

_"Yes." Megumi said immediately._

_"Megumi, are you really sure?" Kaoru asked again._

_Megumi stopped and turned towards her two friends. They looked at her as she looked back at them._

_"Let me say something first, before you answer." Kaoru said. "When you are with Sano, I see you the happiest I ever see you. You smile, you laugh. The way you look at him betrays what you are telling us." _

_"I hate him. We always fight, Kaoru."_

_"He loves teasing you. You pay attention to him at those times." Misao told her._

_"He loves you Megumi, you can't better than that. He's been trying for almost 6 months for to go out with him. At least give him a chance." Kaoru said._

_"He does not love me. I'm a conquest, a challenge."_

_"Do you see his eyes when he looks at you? He loves you." Misao told her, hopping off of the bed. "I just wished a certain someone would look at me like that."_

_"He will someday Misao. Don't fret." Kaoru said, looking at her small friend. Aoshi had been with Misao many times the girls hung out, and Sano, being Aoshi's roommate, often came along over the last few months. _

_"One date won't hurt you Megs."_

_"He calls me Fox!"_

_"One date." Kaoru responded._

_"One date?"_

_"One date."_

_"Dinner and a movie, bowling. Cliché first date." Misao answered._

_"One Date." Megumi said, tapping her foot for a moment, then going over to her computer and bringing Sano's screen name up, and simply typing _yes _and sending it to him._

**:---:**

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked after walking in a few minutes of silence, "When did you first notice your ability?"

"I was probably about 8." He answered. "My parents had died a year earlier, Hiko had been friends with my father since college. I didn't have any relatives alive, so my parents had asked Hiko that if anything ever happened them that he would take care of me. I had been staying with him for about year, I was having a hard time at school with bullies and I didn't have any self-defense. I just let them beat me up. Hiko decided that I should start Kendo, or really a sword technique to help me defend myself and give me more strength and confidence. His one many greats-grandfather had been a master of Hiten Mitsurugi, and he had learned some of the technique. He started teaching me what he knew, but I quickly surpassed him. When I was stances, I remember a feeling in my blood, in my bones, something I didn't know, but was Hiten Mitsurugi." Kenshin said, being quiet for a few moments.

"What did Hiko said? When he first noticed it?" Kaoru asked.

"Hiko knew the first day, I didn't but he was picking up on it even then. As a beginning my strength with the Bokken he gave me surprised him, he told me later. He never knew what to think of the ability.

"I was so scared when we first started to notice mine. It was so hard not to be able to touch anyone, kids at the playground, family, even strangers going through the market."

"What do you think we should do about the diaries?" Kenshin asked as they walked past the History building lights from the offices lighting the sidewalk.

"Well we can use them as a source possibly for our presentation, a first hand account, either while he was Battousai or after the Meiji started and he became a wanderer." Kaoru stated.

"His thoughts on the new era, why he joined the fight, things like that would add an interest factor to the presentation." Kenshin said.

"Yeah. But on a personal level, maybe these are the answers we are looking for.

"The only way to find that out is to read the diaries." Kenshin said.

"There shouldn't be a problem with that, should there?" Kaoru asked, looking up at him.

"I doubt it." Kenshin responded.

"Let's go back to the apartment, everyone should be there, and that's where the diaries are anyways, we can start on it tonight." Kaoru said as they reached the corner to turn and leave the campus.

**:---:**

"What are you doing?" The young woman asked the younger male who sat across the table from him in the diner he was sitting in.

"I'm doing what is best for our futures, sister." The young man replied.

"How do you know this is the correct path?"

"He stole you from me. He made sure that I would never be able to meet you again in a future life."

"He didn't know Enishi, he wasn't even driving. Didn't even know me." The woman told him.

"He didn't have to kill you!"

"It was an accident, a simple accident." The young woman said, laying her hand on his bigger one.

"I can't let your memory be tarnished by the blood on his hands, sister. The blood he spilt from you has to be too washed away from you and he."

**:---:**

"So you found these today when you were doing research for Saito's class?" Sano asked, holding Kenshin's diary in his hands, flipping it over.

"Yes. They were in the basement. Kaoru had said that there were a couple sources down there, when I asked about them, Kinomoto-sensei gave me these." Kenshin explained.

"Well, lets think about this. What do you know already about this Himura Kenshin?" Aoshi said.

"During the Meiji Era he was a wanderer, but before that he had fought as a Hitokiri, the Battousai." Kaoru said.

"_The _Battousai?" Misao asked.

"Yes, the same one."

"Jiya often talked of him, is that what you were thinking of Misao-chan? The stories?" Aoshi asked her.

"Uh-huh! I wonder if any of them were true." Misao exclaimed.

"I doubt it."

"How did Jiya know of Battousai?" Kenshin asked. They were all very familiar with the older man that had raised Aoshi and Misao since the times when their parents died.

"Kyoto was filled with stories of the Battousai, since that was where he did his, well, work I guess." Aoshi said. "Jiya loving stories, and a fan of Battousai was full of them constantly."

"Maybe you should go to Dr. Saito, he's bound to know more." Megumi suggested.

"He's already told us some, he was the one that told us Battousai's real name. I just don't want to go to him until we have to, mostly because I dislike the man, there's something about him, and I don't really trust him and his reasons for giving us the Battousai project." Kenshin said.

"Maybe he knows something you don't, and wanted to push you into finding out." Sano said.

"I think the best bet is the read the diaries." Megumi said. "Write down and link the information that you gather there and in your presentation to find out what he might want from you."

"That's what we were going to start tonight. We thought that would be the best course of action." Kaoru said.

"Wait! I have some poster board I'm not using, you use it to put your information down on." Sano said.

"That's a good idea. Thanks Sano." Kenshin answered as Sano went back the hall to his bedroom.

**:---:**

"I need him to be on my side, so you will not kill him, young man." The boss said to the teenage boy standing in front of him.

"Yes Sir." The young boy said, nodding. "I just want to make him feel sorry for the death of my sister.

"What happened boy?"

"He was in the car that killed my sister, that's all you need to know."

"Was he the driver?"

"No, but he was the cause of the accident, he's the one to blame." The young man answered, his eyes hidden behind his stylish sunglasses

"How do you know that?"

"I knew it when I looked in his eyes when I saw him at the funeral."

"So this is your assumption?"

"No, it is the truth."

"I see."

"May I ask you one question?" The young man asked, tilting his head down to look at the man in the eyes.

"Go ahead."

"Why do you need him on your side?"

"He has a special power, a special ability that will further his career and make mine more prestigious. That is all you need to know."

"You want him to work for your company to further its prestigious? He brings trouble where ever he goes. It follows him in the shadows, lurking until it can strike."

"That may be, but he needs this company, and this company needs him." The Boss said, standing up. "Please go, we are done now."

**:---:**

_"You want to fight for the revolution?" He asked the redheaded boy in front of him._

_"Yes." He answered simply._

_"Show me your skill, boy." He told him, pointing to the practice field._

_The young teen stepped away from him and used the wooden post in the field as an attacker, showing his many moves that he had learned, and the ability that he had already achieved in the past few years. _

_"Very well done, I think I'll keep you on, boy. What is your name?"_

_"Himura Kenshin."_


	5. Memories of the Past

**Author's Note: **And so forth with the story! Sorry if some of the information from last chapter didn't match up with previous chapters. I've kinda lost track of where I was going for a bit because of the change and re-do. What ever you read in the last chapter will be the truth I swear! If you were able to guest who the mysterious "Boss" is, good for you! I won't officially say until closer to the end of the story!

I've also done something a bit different with this chapter. Since I am using a poem for the story, each stanza of the poem was going to be a chapter. Although for my ideas for this chapter, I am actually using two stanzas, instead of making two chapters because they fit together so nicely. I also have plans to do this one or two more times.

**Review! **

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Kaoru, or any of the other characters. I also do not own JL Conrad, or her poem _August_ I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**Chapter 5: **Memories of the Past

_Since August five years ago  
__When you said, kiss me so I will_

**:---:**

"What are your plans for the girl?"

"Nothing for now." The Boss answered, watching the cars far below him in downtown Tokyo.

"Then why are you having me watch her?"

"Partly because she is always with Himura, obviously they are dating, and are serious. I need to know what possibilities I may have with her. Or if Himura declines, what possibilities are there for that decision, and whether she will be able to be brought on as well if he does decline."

"I see." The subordinate standing in front of the boss's desk answered.

"What have you found out?" The boss asked, turning.

"She does have a special ability, I do not know what yet, but what I have heard from her and her friends it might be beneficial to you. Very beneficial."

"Hm. See if you can find out more about Himura's woman, and keep an eye on both of them still."

"Yes, sir. Is that all for now?"

"Yes. You may leave."

**:---:**

"Kaoru, have you tried reading Kenshin's memories?" Megumi asked as they sat in their dorm room Friday afternoon. It had been four days since they had found the diaries. Nothing that they had read getting them any closer to the _why _they were looking for.

"Not since we got the diaries. I've wanted to, but he worries about me when I read his thoughts and memories. I did it a couple of times when we first met, I don't remember them though. He won't say what they were, except that they were horrific." Kaoru responded.

"Maybe you should push the matter with him. Now that you've both read some of the diaries, it might bring new images up." Misao said.

"I was going to push the subject tonight when we go out. Maybe I'll be able to get somewhere."

"You probably will. Kenshin would do anything for you. He also wants to know as much as you do about what is happening to you both." Megumi said.

"Yes, I know. He also doesn't want anyone hurt, especially me."

"What have you found out about Kaoru from your readings?" Misao asked.

"Her past is creepily like mine, there are few differences, like, she didn't loose both parents at the same time, and women of that time didn't go to school, but other than that, it's pretty similar. Her mother died when she was a young child, of disease. Her father raised her and trained her in the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, _the sword that protects_, until she was about 16, then he died as well. At that point she took over running the dojo. She had to scrape by to live, and often taught at other sword schools. This was at the beginning of the Meiji, when sword techniques where loosing their battle against the government and the banned swords law. Kamiya Kasshin was a bit easier to allow because they don't use swords, but Bokken. That's about as far as I've gotten. I looked ahead a bit and it seems that she meets Kenshin Himura when she was about 18." Kaoru explained.

"Nothing about her having a skill like yours though?" Misao asked.

"Nothing. I don't even think she had an ability like mine." Kaoru asked.

"That's perplexing." Megumi asked.

"Tell me about it." Kaoru asked, getting up when the phone rang. "I feel like maybe our name and our similar pasts are our only connection." Kaoru said to the girls as she picked the phone up, "Hello, Kamiya Kaoru speaking."

"Kaoru, its Kenshin. I'm about to leave the apartment, Aoshi and Sano are coming with me so they can meet up with Megumi and Misao for the evening."

"Okay, see you in a few. Love ya." Kaoru said as each hung up the phone.

"Kenshin and the guys are leaving to come over." Kaoru said. "I guess this means I better finish getting ready. Hey, Megs, can I borrow that green dress of yours?"

"Sure, where are you guys going tonight?"

"I have no clue. It's so beautiful out, I thought that would work for pretty much anything though."

"Right about that. It'd look adorable on you too."

**:---:**

"Kenshin, will you let me read your memories?" Kaoru asked as they walked downtown Tokyo. It was warm for a spring evening, had they been in the country they would be able to see the lightening bugs and the stars, but they weren't, so they watched the neon lights of the city as they walked towards the park nearest campus.

"Kaoru, I've told you, I'd rather not hurt you like that. You don't remember much, if any, and what I remember I'd rather not." Kenshin responded.

"Kenshin, your memories could be a key to what we each have to remember. There might be something in your mind locked away that I'm meant to unlock, for you remember." Kaoru pleaded.

"Kaoru,"

"You won't be hurting me. It's just a reaction to the change in my body, that's all. A reaction." Kaoru said, referring to how she went rigid every time she read thoughts, memories of anyone.

"I hardly remember my own memories." Kenshin countered.

"Stop fighting me. The park is nearly empty, sit. You're not going to win this time Kenshin Himura."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Kaoru said, sitting next to Kenshin on the park bench in a more secluded part of the park. Kaoru said as she started peeling her gloves off of her hands, and taking Kenshin in her own.

**:---:**

_The target was just ahead of him, he had him in sight. The rain was making it harder to see, but it did not deter him any from his goal this evening. He crept up to his targets and the blood splattered through the night's darkness, mixing with the rain, blood droplets falling like the peaceful rain had been. _

**:-:**

_The shadow fell across the hill as he watched the house, his memories, his only love, burn in the flames that consumed what he had become. And out of those shadows he emerged. He left them, walked far beyond where the light could reach. _

**:-:**

The sadness nearly overwhelmed Kaoru as she continued to watch. She knew the man in these shadows was Kenshin. The high ponytail, the smell of blood, the smell of him, was still the same, the same as the man sitting next to her. She didn't know the connection, except for the sword, the style was Hiten Mitsurugi. And somehow, Battousai. The sadness that was in the soul of the man watching the flames was the same she often felt in Kenshin when he was quiet, thoughtful, possibly remembering.

**:-:**

_"Coward! You kidnapped me because you couldn't fight and win against Kenshin otherwise!" Kaoru yelled to Jin-e who was standing in the clearing in front of the small shack with porch that she was kneeling on. _

_"Don't get it do ya?" Kurogasa asked, laughing. "I can finish the Battousai as he is now in less time than it takes to smoke a cigarette. That's no fun. Battousai will be angry when he arrives because I have kidnapped you, bringing the legendary Battousai out in his anger." _

_Time moved forward by a few minutes, Kurogasa Jin-e laughing as he talked to Kaoru. A twig snapped, causing Jin-e and Kaoru to look up. _

_"Kenshin!" Kaoru yelled. _

_Kenshin and Jin-e took a few steps towards each other and drew their swords._

_They clash swords for a few minutes, Kenshin reading Kurogasa's every move. Kenshin went in for the attack, moving as Kurogasa's sword hit his shoulder, Kenshin fell to the ground, blood spilling onto the ground from his shoulder. Kenshin remains on the ground, "Kenshin!" Kaoru calls out. He doesn't move, Kurogasa stands over Kenshin's body and taunts him. "You're horrible! You're a horrible, horrible beast!"_

_"Let your anger build in you." Kurogasa replies to Kaoru, speaking to Kenshin as well. He brings his eyes up to look Kaoru straight in the eye, holds the contact, a blinding light pierces the black night, lit only by the moon._

_"Ken…shin." Kaoru says weakly as Kurogasa looks down to where Kenshin has brought himself onto his knees. _

_"Miss Kaoru, no!" Kenshin yells, "You bastard! What have you done to her?"_

_"I have placed a stronger version of the Shino-ippo on her. It is so strong that I have paralyzed her lungs. The girl can only last five minutes before she dies of suffocation."_

_"What!" Kenshin said as Kurogasa laughs. _

_"There are only two ways to overcome this attack. The first way is for the target to overcome it themselves, but this takes a very high swordsman spirit, one that this girl does not have." He explained. "The other is for the person who casts the Shino-ippo to be killed." He finished saying, watching the Battousai. "So are you going to let her die without lifting a finger?" Jin-e asked Kenshin._

_The scene moved into another scene, Kaoru standing, looking out into the black sky as he approached her. He said something, but Kaoru couldn't hear in her thoughts what it was, and she turned, tears running down her cheeks. He slowly walked up to her, and pulled her close. Behind Kaoru's tears was a surprised look. He had never hugged her or touched her in any intimate way before, and her tears fell harder. He let go of her, slowly turned, and walked away in the moonlight._

_As the scene shifted again, Kenshin laid on a futon, with Kaoru next to him on one side, and a woman doctor on the other side, attending wounds that could be seen all over his half clothed body. Kaoru's eyes had tears lining her eyes, ready to fall at any point. _

_"Is he going to be…?" Kaoru started, emotion catching in her throat. _

_"He's going to be fine, Kaoru." The other woman said, taking her hand and squeezing it as to reassure her. "He won't be able to withstand battles like this, and probably shouldn't fight at all anymore, but he will still be with us."_

**:---:**

Kaoru let Kenshin's hands fall into her lap, her own hands going to her chest and throat. Kenshin brought her chin up to look into her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Kaoru."

"You're so sad sometimes Kenshin." Kaoru started. "I've felt it within your soul, I often thought that you didn't know why. I think I'm starting to understand where those feelings of sadness are coming from." She said, touching his cheek, not even thinking of what might happen.

"Kaoru…" Kenshin started to ask, but it was too late, she was already reacting to the touch.

**:-:**

_He felt peace, a peace he had never felt before. Her scent filled his senses, he turned seeing her, waiting for him to go to town. He would sell his medicines, they would go to the market in a peaceful quiet, all the while pretending, lying, to those around them. They wouldn't know the difference though. They were also lying to themselves. He cherished these moments. Cherished them for he knew they would not last. Cherished them because he had rarely had moments to cherish before these moments with her. _

**:-:**

Kaoru felt peace, love, and happiness roll through her body. Feelings that she felt now when she was with Kenshin, when they were laughing, having fun, making memories together and with their friends, the feelings that she often felt with him.

**:-:**

_Laughter filled him. It had been so long since he felt that mirth within his body. It felt strange, coming from him, him, the legendary manslayer that had brought in the Meiji Era, Laughing. He looked at the people surrounding him. They were the reason he was laughing. Kaoru-dono, Gensai-sensei, Tae-san. They were his friends now, they accepted him as he had been._

**:-:**

_He woke with a start. The sun was just starting to come through the slatted windows, falling across the room. He rolled over, expecting her to be next to him, but the other side of the futon was cold. He sat up, looking about the room, listening for sounds telling him that his wife was up, and safe. Giggling came from down the hall, coming closer as he listened. He laid back down, a smile on his face. The smile that had been permanently placed on his face for the past many years brightened as he heard her shush the young child and followed him to the futon. Once they were both settled under the covers, he wrapped his arms tightly around them both, reveling in the feeling of love, being loved, and most of all, being happy._

**:---:**

"What did you see?" Kenshin ask as Kaoru pulled away from him.

"Memories of Kenshin's. Ones dealing with happiness, and with love." Kaoru responded.

"Happiness and love?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, in both parts of his life. Kenshin felt happy that people he met during his rurouni days accepted him as who he is, and was. It didn't matter to them that he had been the Battousai. The last image was one a sunny day. He had woken up, startled to find no one there next to him. A few minutes later a woman followed a little boy in, and Kenshin pretended to be asleep, and once they were both back in the futon, he held them both. He found love after what he had done in his past. That made him very happy, that his life was peaceful, that he was content." Kaoru said. Kenshin had wrapped her arms around her, and pulled her close to him as they looked at the sky through the trees there in the park.

She closed her eyes and the image of the woman through Kenshin's eyes came to her mind. She hadn't really seen her face, but the woman seemed so familiar. Kaoru wasn't sure what to think about the feeling of reciprocated love she had when the woman had moved closer to her son and Kenshin. It wasn't normal for Kaoru to feel the feelings of both parties in her visions, usually just the person's she was in contact with.

**:---:**

_remember. My hands  
__caught the rail behind_

**:---:**

_**Himura Shinta  
**__**1855**_

and written later:

_**For My Love, Kamiya Kaoru  
**__**Here is my life, for you,  
**__**an open book, as is my heart**_

_"Hiko keeps calling me his 'Baka Deshi,' but I see the small smile on his face when I do something right or finally get a technique or a motion right. He told me at dinner tonight that I have improved greatly over the last year. I've been with him for five years now. He says I'm gaining quite a bit of muscle, toning up as he said. He said laughing that I would never be as big as he is though. I wouldn't want to be as big as Hiko though. He's huge, he towers over me with these huge muscled arms and long hair and that huge cape. He told me about the cape once, when I was littler. He said that it had been passed from one master, to the next master of Hiten Mitsurugi from the first one, to him, the thirteenth master. He said once I become a master, it would be mine. To tell you the truth, I don't want it, I would swim in it, its so wide in the shoulders and long in length. Maybe I would just fold it up and put it in a chest for special occasions. That would be a better plan."_

**:---:**

_**Kamiya Kaoru  
**__**Written to my true love,  
**__**Himura Kenshin**_

_I have loved you, I think possibly since the first time we met, on that day when I challenged you in the market place. You had such a gentle soul, even after I found out who you had been, it didn't scare me. You settled into my life, as I settled into yours. It's hard to think of what happened in those six months, hard to believe all of those events, all of those fights, all the friends found, were in six short months. One half of one year. _

_I have continued to love you all of these years, as I know you love me. Today I start this diary so that our son, and our descendents after him, may know the truth. _

**:---:**

_I have found a place where I can be content, be accepted, be happy. My life here at the dojo is one that is completely different of any other point in my life. Yahiko, Sano, Megumi-dono, Gensai-sensei. Kaoru-dono. Everyone, has made my life a peaceful one since the day that we met. Here is where I want to stay for my life. If Kami-sama allows it, I will be grateful for the second chance he has allowed me._

**:---:**

Kaoru sat up in her bed. She glanced over at her friends and thankfully found them sound asleep. She quietly got out of bed and made her way to the TV area of their room, to the refrigerator. There she grabbed a cup and the water pitcher. She sat down on the couch with her cup of water to think of the dream she had just awakened from.

_Who was that? Was it Kaoru? It had to be she looked so much like me. And the boy, he had Kenshin's red hair with her blue eyes, it had to have been their son. It was the same little boy from yesterday's vision that she had when she looked into Kenshin's thoughts. Her dream had continued though, from when he was just a toddler, to his teen years, when he left to find Hiko. Hiko, Kenshin's master, the 13th master of Hiten Mitsurugi. Kenshin had been in her dream, but only when the child was young. What happened to him, had he died? _No. No, Kenshin couldn't-wasn't dead. _What had the boy said? Hm, oh yes 'Why won't father teach me? You've taught me your sword technique, why won't father! Why is he traveling all over Japan, why isn't he home!' Kaoru had just stared at him from where she was viewing the fight between mother and son. So he was alive. What caused Kenshin to leave again? He had felt so happy, Kaoru loved him, and he loved her. And what did the teen mean, Kenshin wouldn't teach him Hiten Mitsurugi?_

Kaoru got up from where she was sitting. _The best way to clear my head is to go for a walk. _Kaoru thought as she slipped a jacket over her pajamas, put shoes on, and left a note for Misao and Megumi. _Misao & Megumi, I had a bad dream and went for a walk to clear my head. Don't be alarmed if you wake up and I'm not here. K.' _

**:---:**

Kaoru walked through town, staring up at the streetlights as she passed under them. As through her entire life, she was thinking why she had been chosen to have an ability like she did. Maybe she was the only one. Her recent thoughts and visions dealing with Kenshin made the entire thing seem like fate. She had always felt that her ability would lead her to something, or that it had been leading her to a _specific_ something. A something that would change her life. Meeting Kenshin that night he saved her, and having their friends set them up, Kaoru was sure it was fated. Now all she had to do was figure out _why_ it was fated.


	6. Red Paint

**Author's Note: **Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. You would think that having a summer's vacation would give me more time to write, yet it doesn't. Between my babysitting job and the job I hold at a grocery store, as well as helping my mom out around the house, I don't have time. **There is also some swearing in this chapter, so don't be shocked when it comes up!** Enjoy, and don't forget to

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Kaoru, or any of the other characters. I also do not own JL Conrad, or her poem _August. _I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**Chapter 6: **Red Paint

_As you pull—the paint, red,  
__Had blackened by night_

**:---:**

The stars were only partially hidden as Kaoru stepped out of her dormitory into the night. She pulled her jacket tighter around her as the wind blew, her thoughts trying to place what she had read in the diaries, Kenshin's thoughts, and her latest dream.

Kenshin and Kaoru, along with their friends had obviously found some sort of quietness to their lives. Kaoru and Kenshin had settled down, started a family, and were happy with that life. What the teen had said to his mother bothered Kaoru. Where had Kenshin gone to, why wasn't he apart of their lives anymore? He obviously was still alive, had he been asked to fight for the country again? Or did his past once again drive him away to protect Kaoru and their son?

Kaoru had reached the main road, just off of campus, leading to Kenshin's apartment, and as habit, took the road.

No, Kaoru thought, he had overcome his past; he was beyond that, they had started their lives. He was happy, content.

She stopped at the intersection, waiting for the light to change, when a shiver past down her spine, her hair pricked at the back of her neck. She shook her head as the light changed. She was just imagining things; the dark, partly overcast night was getting to her. She had to stop watching the horror flicks with Misao late at night; she thought as she crossed the street, turned left and continued down the road toward the apartment the boys shared.

She decided to be more alert, though, and watched the street as she walked down the sidewalk. There was a couple on the other side of the road, laughing, holding each other tight, stopping to kiss every so often; a man with a baseball cap and jacket walking behind her a few yards away. As she neared the dark street that Kenshin's building was on, she paid more attention to the man behind her. If she had to, she knew where she could hide to jump him. She started walking a bit faster towards the building, which wasn't far from the intersection. She was at the driveway of the building when she noticed the man take the corner like she did, hesitate for a second, and continue to walk down toward her. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Kenshin.

'Come on Kenshin, pick up the phone. Come on." Kaoru said as she stood behind a tree in the yard, watching the man coming down the road, almost like he was going to past the building.

"Hello?" Kenshin answered after several rings later, his voice filled with sleepiness.

"Hey it's me. I'm outside of the building. He's going past the building, but he was definitely following me."

"Kaoru? What are you talking about? You're outside?" Kenshin asked, confused by the late night call.

"Yes. Come down. I'm standing by the tree."

"I'll be down in a few." Kenshin said, hanging up the phone.

Kaoru watched as the man went past the drive, continued to the next apartment building and turned into the drive there. He didn't go near the door though. Kaoru would have seen him in the lights on either side of the door. She watched for signs that he went to another door, but didn't see shadows or anything in the lighted parking lot. Thank goodness Kenshin's place was two large houses combined and broken into apartments and they didn't have a light except at the backdoor where everyone went in and out.

"Kaoru?" She heard Kenshin whisper into the night.

"I'm here Kenshin."

"What in the world are you doing here?" Kenshin asked, coming up to her.

"I had a dream. I couldn't sleep so I took a walk, ending up here. I don't know how long this guy was following me. I noticed him on the main street. He turned in at that other apartment complex, but didn't go in. The light would have showed him at the door.

"I'm gonna go check it out. I want you to stay right here. If I need you, I will bring him here, or call for you. Okay? I don't want you near him yet, incase he has a weapon." Kenshin said kissing her cheek, and darting across the lawn to the other building.

A few minutes later, Kenshin and the other guy were walking back towards her. The other guy was on his cell phone.

**:---:**

"Hey boss. It's me." The young guy said into his cell phone.

"Yeah, she actually left, I'm following her now, I'm gonna move up more when I'm done talking with you." He said, responding to what his boss had said on the other line.

"Okay." He said, hanging up the phone, and picking up his speed a bit as the girl left the campus grounds.

As he followed the girl, he became aware that she was speeding up, looking back at him every few feet. _'Eh, must think I'm a rapist or something. Let her think that.'_ As he kept at the speed, watching as she turned down the street where Himura lived. As he turned, he saw her duck in behind a tree in the front yard of his apartment building. _'Does she think she can loose me so easily? I'll walk past the house and duck in at the next apartment building. I'll catch up with Kairi as well. Probably pissed as hell I haven't called her.' _He thought as he walked down the dark street, the thought ran through his head that it was great his on again, off again girlfriend lived in the building next to Himura's. As he passed he heard her on her cell phone with Himura. _'Coming to check things out huh? Interesting.' _He thought as he ducked into the next apartment complex parking lot.

**:---:**

"What were you doing following my girlfriend?" Kenshin asked the young guy, getting closer to him with every word.

"Easy mister. I was just going to my own girlfriend's apartment." He said, innocently.

"Why didn't you go to the door?" Kaoru asked him, peeking out from behind Kenshin.

"I had called her, she didn't answer her phone. We got into a fight, probably ignoring me." He answered Kaoru. "You know how they are when you get in an argument." He said, shrugging at Kenshin.

"I doubt that, there is no way that you happen to have a girlfriend next door."

"Well, it's on again, off again."

"Why were you following me?" Kaoru asked as someone came out the door at the other apartment building.

"Iizuka?" A voice called out.

"See? I told you my girl lives next door." He said, turning and calling out. "I'm over here babe! Talking to some friends of mine."

"Friends?"

"Yes. Someone wants you two on their side. Be care, I'll be watching." Iizuka said as he left and met Kairi between the two buildings.

"So you were following me?"

"Yes, both of you on and off. But not maliciously. I'll be in touch."

**:---:**

"What do you think that was about?" Kaoru asked Kenshin as they watched the couple start to talk as they headed toward the building.

"I have no clue." Kenshin said, as he turned back to Kaoru.

"Who could want us on their side? What in the world does that mean? Are there two sides we could be on? Why do they want us, what are they going to do to get us?

"Kaoru, calm down. I have no answers. I suppose we have to wait until they come to us. And its way to late to be answering complicated questions." Kenshin said, leading her back to the building.

"I should go home." Kaoru said.

"Are you sure?"

"No." Kaoru answered.

"You want me to take you back to campus?" Kenshin asked.

"No."

"Do you want to stay here?"

"No."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"I know. I just can't believe someone's been following us and we haven't noticed it. How long has he been following us? How many have there been?"

"Stay here tonight. I'll sleep on the couch. You're too worked up to go back on your own, and I'm not dressed to take you home."

"I wasn't able to sleep anyways. That's why I was out on a walk, how I ended up here. I had a dream, one about Kaoru, and who had to be Kenshin and Kaoru's son in his teens."

"Really?"

"He had Kenshin's red hair and Kaoru's eyes. Talked to her as Mother and Kenshin as Father.

"What were they talking about? Did you hear their words?" Kenshin asked as he led Kaoru into their house and up the steps.

"They were arguing. He had learned the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, and wanted to learn the Hiten Mitsurugi, but Kenshin wouldn't teach it to him. He wanted to visit his master, Hiko, but neither Kenshin nor Kaoru would let him. Kenshin was away. Hadn't been home for a while from the way I took it." Kaoru said as they walked to the boy's apartment upstairs.

"He wasn't home? That's strange." Kenshin said.

"Yeah, I know. I thought after he and Kaoru had married that he would stay. He was happy, content with staying there. But for some reason, he hadn't. I don't know why." Kaoru said quietly, walking into the apartment. "You go to bed, I'll stay on the couch." She said, pushing Kenshin towards his bedroom.

"No, you need the rest. Go on." Kenshin said, kissing her on the forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go on." Kenshin said, grabbing the blanket from the chair it sat on and sat down on the couch so Kaoru couldn't.

"Okay." Kaoru said, quietly heading back to his bedroom.

**:---:**

"What was that all about!" Kairi yelled at him as soon as they got to her apartment. "The last thing I knew we weren't talking because of your latest job!"

"Well, that was my latest job." Iizuka told her.

"Huh? The people you are following live next door?" She said, walking into the kitchen. It was nearly 2 o'clock in the morning. When the phone had rang and she heard Iizuka's voice, it had nearly given her a heart attack. It was true their relationship was on again off again, mostly because of the nature of their jobs. While he did the undercover work for his boss, she worked at the office in a legal capacity with his lawyer. Technically they weren't allowed to date, but they had known and gone out a few times in high school, and still, secretively, were dating. If the boss found out, one or both of them were fired. She wouldn't care. She'd love to get out, was trying to, but Iizuka didn't want to do anything else.

"The boyfriend does. I followed the girlfriend there tonight. I follow both, but stick with the girl at night. She seems to go out at night more.

"Why call me?"

"I needed an excuse, got caught following her." He answered. "And I figured it was time we talked out what happened a couple weeks ago. Its never been this long before."

"Iizuka, you know we shouldn't be doing this in the first place. The less we see each other the best. At least until one of us, most likely me can get out of the office. That way it can be more open and we won't fight, hopefully."

"Kairi, I know that. What caused the argument 10 days ago?"

"I was under a lot of stress. The boss was going through that big lawsuit, and I was need around the clock." She answered, turning towards him. "He asked about us. Asked if we were going against company policy. I told him we were friends, had gone out in high school, but that was all. It'll be the easier when I get out of there."

"When did we decide you would be the one leaving the company?"

"I hate it there, I'm moving up. You like working for the boss. You love it there; have always dreamed of working for him, as long as I've known you. I would never let you choose between me or your job, not when I hate it as much as I do." She said, turning and walking into the family room.

"I plan to leave anyways. I needed the information, not him. You don't know something about me; and now isn't the time to tell you, but you will find out soon." He said, interrupting her from asking what it was. "As soon as this job is done, I'm out of there." He said as he followed her into the room, leaned against the entryway between the family room and kitchen.

"You don't know something either. I'm going to my intelligence interview with the CIA. If this goes well, I'll be hired." She said, looking up at him as she sat at the couch.

"So this it." He said, sitting next to her.

"For now."

"Good luck Kirie." Dragging her into his embrace.

"Thanks. It's what I've always wanted." She said, settling into the embrace, laughing at the nickname he'd called her as long as she'd known him.

"I know. I've always hoped you'd get it as well."

"Have you?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't you think that?"

"I don't know. You weren't thrilled when I got my law degree and passed the bar."

"I was ecstatic. I just couldn't show it. Didn't know how to show it, either." He said quietly.

They sat there for a long time, holding each other, thinking of the things that they could have done differently, how they could have said their true feelings, showed their true feelings, and not hide it from the others around them.

_'Just a bit more time and you'll have the world Kairi. I promise you that, from the bottom of my heart.'_

**:---:**

"So this guy was following you? But he happened to have a girl friend next door?" Misao asked Kaoru as they waited for their Japanese history class to begin.

"As far as we can figure out." Kaoru answered her.

"Why is he following you and Kenshin?"

"We don't know. He told us that he would find us an answer some questions. But not at that point."

"Mysterious." Misao said, tilting her head as if to think about the young man that Kaoru and Kenshin had run into the night before, well actually early this morning.

"Very mysterious."

"He didn't say when?" Misao asked.

"Nope." Kaoru said as the professor came into the class room.

**:---:**

"Good Morning Kairi."

"Good Morning Boss. How was your evening?" Kairi asked the boss as he went through the main office the next morning.

"Pleasant. How was yours?" He said, stopping at her desk.

"Very well, thank you for asking."

"Will you get Iizuka on the telephone for me? You should be able to reach his cell phone. He's out today."

"Out?"

"Not sick. I know you are good friends, so don't worry. He's out on his latest job."

"Okay."

"About Iizuka," The boss started as he stopped at the door to his office.

"Yes?"

"How long have you known each other?"

"We've known each other since high school, Sir."

"Really? Interesting how you both ended up here."

"We were both very surprised. We had lost touch when I was in law school."

"What was your relationship during school?"

"Relationship? When we first met we went out a couple of times, but decided we made better friends. We were best friends from then on."

"And still?"

"We have caught up and stayed friends since yes. Why are you wondering Sir?

"Iizuka needs a friend like you. Don't listen to him when he says I the work I give him is dangerous and wants to protect the friends he has. Stay by his side."

"I'll get him on the phone for you Sir."

"Thank you Kairi."

"You're welcome Sir."

**---**

"Boss, its Iizuka."

"Hello. I see Kairi got hold of you."

"Yes, Kamiya and Himura are in class right now. I suspect your calling because of my message this morning?"

"Yes. I also had an interesting chat with Kairi this morning. Keep her by your side. She's a great friend and ally for you to have. Don't push everyone away when the job gets dangerous."

"Yes, she's a great friend. I'll take your advice."

"Okay. After you message I received, I believe the time for me to meet with Kamiya and Himura. Tell them I want to meet with them on Friday night."

"Fine, Sir. I understand. I'll pass the message on." Iizuka answered. "They are coming out of their classes now. Kamiya is with their friend Makimachi. Will that be all, Boss?"

"Yes. Have a good day."

"Thank you, Boss. You too."

**:---:**

"How are you feeling this morning, Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered as they walked behind Misao and Aoshi, Sano yelling for them to hurry up ahead.

"I'm fine. Thank you. You haven't seen him have you?" Kaoru asked, glancing around them.

"Yeah, he's keeping his distance though. I don't know why I didn't realize it earlier, probably because it was well hidden, but I've felt his ki before. It's familiar, but I've never seen him before in my life.

"Maybe he was part of our life during the Meiji?" Kaoru guessed.

"Maybe, but I doubt I would recognize it from then, would I?"

"I'm not sure. I would think anything from our past life would be like a sense of déjà vu. Is that how it seems to you?" Kaoru asked, looking up at Kenshin.

"Yeah. It does seem a bit like that." Kenshin said after thinking for a few moments.

"That would be my guess than. That's why it seems familiar."

"Excuse me? Kenshin Himura?" A young man said, coming up behind them.

"Yes, that's me."

"I have a note for you from 'A friend'." The young man said, handing Kenshin a piece of notebook paper, a note scribbled in messy writing. _'Meet me on Friday night at 8 o'clock at the tree where we met last night. The boss wants to meet you.'_

"Thank you." Kenshin said. "Where is the person who gave this to you?"

"I don't see him. He must have had to leave. He said you would know him." The student said, looking around.

"Yes, I was just hoping to speak to him."

"I don't see him around, sorry."

**:---:**

"We need to figure out what to do." Kenshin said as they sat in the student lounge, the note from Iizuka sitting in the middle of the table while the four teens sat around it, staring at it.

"What do you know of the guy?"

"His boss wants to speak with us. That's about it." Kaoru said.

"Is that all he told you last night when you caught him following Kaoru last night?" Misao asked.

"Yeah, and he doesn't mean us any trouble." Kenshin said, picking up the note and turning it over. "I just don't get it. We don't even know who his boss is or why he wants us on his side. What's the other side?"

"I guess the only way to find out is too meet with him on Friday night then." Sano said, shrugging his shoulders.

"They can't possibly walk into a trap like that though Rooster head." Megumi said.

"It wouldn't be a trap." Sano replied.

"How do you know that?" She said back to him

"If they were being followed for any amount of time, they could have been attacked or trapped at any time, why would they wait until now?" Sano asked her.

"He has a point Megumi." Misao said.

"Because now Ken-san and Kaoru now know that they were being followed. This might be moving their plan along faster than they want it to be. You don't know what will be waiting for you."

"It certainly doesn't sound like a trap." Aoshi said quietly, his fingers folded steeple in front of his face, elbows on the table.

"Is that your shinobi instincts talking?" Sano asked sarcastically.

"Its common sense telling me that. There is no mention of coming alone, the meeting place is in a public place, a place that Kenshin can't avoid as it's in front of his house, and if they really want their help like they say they do they know better than to set a trap. Sano's point is also valid. If they had been following them for some time they could have easily set a trap before this time." Aoshi said.

"Why do you always have to be so damn reasonable and sensible?" Megumi said. "I want neither of my friends to be hurt because of our stupidity!' Megumi said.

"Megs, they aren't going to be hurt. That's the last thing any of us want. And with Aoshi and I there, they will not be hurt." Sano said, reaching out for Megumi's hand. "And neither Kenshin or Kaoru are so stupid. They know how to fight. You know that as well as any of us."

"I know. Its just that this has come out of nowhere. What is it that they want from two university students?"

"I wonder if they want the diaries." Kaoru asked.

"How would they know about the diaries?" Kenshin asked.

"I don't know. Maybe they knew of them before they actually knew us, maybe that's why they were looking for us?" Kaoru said, shrugging.

"Hmm. Lets see what questions they ask and how they answer our questions on Friday." Kenshin said. "Aoshi, Sano, you will watch and follow us when he takes to where the boss is waiting for us. The boss wouldn't come to us; he would make us go to him." Kenshin said. He wouldn't stop worrying for the next four days.

**:---:**

"Iizuka, did the boss tell you about our chat this morning?" Kairi asked as they ate lunch together in a little café a couple of blocks from the campus.

"Some of it, why?"

"He was kind of, ominous in one of the things he told me." Kairi said. She waited a few moments before she spoke again. "Is this job your on dangerous?"

Iizuka looked up at her as he put his chopsticks up to his mouth. He kept looking at her looking back at him as he ate his soba noodles. When he had finished he finally spoke. "What did he say to you?"

"He simply told me not to listen to you when you say your job is too dangerous and not to let you push me away because of that. He told me to stick to your side and never stop being there for you." Kairi said quietly.

"Hm. I wonder if there is something he hasn't told me." Iizuka said half to himself, half to Kairi.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I don't see any danger in this particular job right now, but I wonder if he does. Knows something I don't know."

"Why wouldn't he warn you of it then?"

"He just did."

"What?"

"He knew you would warn me because you're my friend and would worry, ask me about that to ease your worry, possibly." Iizuka answered, looking up at him with a thoughtful expression.

**:---:**

"Kenshin, what's up man? You're being quiet tonight." Sano asked from where he sat on the couch in their apartment.

"Thinking of Friday and what could I do to help them. Questions I want answered."

"Don't worry. You'll find your answers."

**:---:**

"Himura." Iizuka said from where he leaned against the tree where they would meet in one day.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"You'll have your chance tomorrow to talk to me."

"No, that will be the boss. I won't be there except to bring you and your girl to him. I want to ask a few questions, that is all."

"What are they, because I have a few of my own." Kenshin said.

"You will get your answers from my boss tomorrow night." Iizuka said.

"Listen. I want to know what's going on."

"You'll find out. What I want to know is what could be in your past that he could bring out to…persuade you to fight for him."

"I have nothing to hide?"

"You were just a normal kid with a normal past huh?"

"What are you suggesting?"

"Is there anyone who could make this just difficult for us?"

"Not that I know of?"

"What about those diaries? The one you and Kamiya found, what's in those that could make trouble?"

"What do you know of the diaries?" Kenshin practically hissed.

"Nothing that you don't. They hold your first past. Anything thing in that past that could cause us problems? Anything in Kamiya's diary that could cause us problems?"

"Nothing that I know of. They are pretty mundane occurrences."

"Are you sure?" Iizuka asked.

"As far as I am aware of, yes."

"I'll see you Friday then."

"What? No more questions?"

"No. And I won't answer yours." Iizuka said, walking away.


	7. Textures of the Past

**Author's Note: **Okay, so it didn't take as long as I thought it would! This is good news though, maybe I can get another chapter written before going back to school! Good news, I also see the light at the end of the tunnel, only 4 more chapters to go! I hope you enjoy this chapter and the others as well!

**Don't forget to**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Kaoru, or any of the other characters. I also do not own JL Conrad, or her poem _August. _I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**Chapter 7: **

_I pressed your hands  
__as I would two poems_

_noted their exact texture  
__and weight,_

**:---:**

_'What's his name?'_

_'Himura Kenshin.'_

_'Do you think he would do it?'_

_'He's young. He just wants to help the country.'_

**:---:**

Kaoru woke up, the sun streaming through the window. Megumi and Misao were up and gone to class already, leaving the drapes open part way. _Friday. Today is the day we meet with Iizuka's boss. I wonder what his name is. I hate calling him Boss. Seems as if I were working for him. But who knows how this day will work out, by the end I might be. _

Kaoru got out of bed and readied herself for the day ahead, gathered her books for class, an apple from the fridge and headed out of the dorm.

**:---:**

_I started working for a man by the name of Katsura Kogorou today. I'll be fighting for the Shogunate. It's my chance to show the world that Hiten Mitsurugi is a sword that can protect, just not kill. _

**:---:**

_Kogorou sent me to the mountains today. Tomoe came with me, she will be my protector, my shield, says Kogorou. My way of hiding from the world, denying that I existed, even though I could never hide from my own existence. _

**:---:**

"Kaoru?" Misao asked, approaching where Kaoru was sitting in the library.

"Hi, Misao."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just reading more in the diaries." Kaoru answered her friend as Misao sat down across from the table.

"Are you worried about tonight?"

"Not worried, I guess its more apprehension than anything. I do not know what to expect, why is he looking to us, two University students; as Megumi said the other day."

"You'll be fine. Kenshin will be with you, and Sano and Aoshi will be following you, just incase there is any trouble. Megumi and I wish we could go with you, but neither Sano nor Aoshi would let us, we can't even attempt it because they would expect it from the two of us."

"I don't want either of you two there. I'd rather Sano and Aoshi would stay home too. If anything happens to the two of them…" Kaoru let her sentence fade. "I hate that Kenshin could get hurt as well. But he needs to be there. I just get this feeling of, I don't know. Dread, when I think of tonight."

"You think something might happen?" Misao asked.

"Yes. No. Oh Misao, I have no clue what's going to happen tonight. I just have a feeling of dread that, as we get closer gets harder to ignore and at points is so bad that I can't breathe. I don't know if it's that bad or just me blowing it out of proportion.

"Just take a deep breath and calm down. Everything will be okay. This guy, what's his name? Probably just wants information that you have or maybe he has a connection to your past, these diaries possibly." Misao said, picking up the open tome.

"I know. I just worry. About Kenshin. About us. About what will happen with us." Kaoru said, laying her head on the table.

Misao placed her hand on Kaoru's head, stroking her hair. "Everything will be okay Kaoru. You and Kenshin have a strong bond, a strong love, it'll prevail. Just don't ever give up on that."

"Thank you Misao. You're a great friend, you do know how much I appreciate your help, right?"

"Of course. What else are friends for? Shopping? Having fun? Certainly not. We're friends because we're always there for each other."

"Yes. Having fun and shopping and giving advice about guys are just the perks of friendship huh?"

"Yes. Although, talking about boys."

"Misao, you do know Aoshi is standing right behind you, right?"

"Of course she does Kaoru. She tries to vex me everyday by asking others what to do about me."

"I was trying to get an unbiased opinion on what to get you for your birthday." Misao said, pouting and folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm sure." Aoshi said, trying to hide a small smile that was forming.

**:---:**

_The rain splashed along the side of the road, falling from the overflowing gutters of the buildings in the alleyway that he was standing in, watching, waiting. _

_'That must be him.' He thought to himself, hearing voices coming towards him. They were just a few feet away. Battousai started preparation. He unsheathed his sword, coming out of the alleyway just as they were coming to the opening from the street, slashing, fighting those who were farther behind, working his way to the man that was his prey, slashing, blood spurting across his clothing, the last man coming at him, his sword drawn. _

_'He's good.' Battousai thought as he parried with the guard, his protection not enough as the man laid in the street, Battousai's sword making the life seep out of his body. _

_'I will dye trying, even if I don't succeed in killing you Battousai.' The man said, as he came at him again, getting a cut in across Battousai's cheek. _

_Battousai stayed quiet, waiting for the moment he would slash him across the chest, killing him. _

_The moment came, the man fell._

_Battousai stood there, looking down at the man as he reached for a flower that had fallen on the street, still alive._

_The sword came down, blood spurting from the young man's neck. _

**:---: **

Kenshin didn't know where he was at first. He looked slowly around, realizing he was sitting in class. The professor was speaking to the class, he knew he should be listening, but the visions he had just seen were racing through his head, replaying, blood seemed too real for Kenshin.

"Himura!" The Professor yelled, taking the visions of rain and blood away from his mind's eye.

"Hai, Sir?"  
"Are you okay? You seem to go pale."

"Yes sir, I'm fine."

"You fell asleep. Stay after class please?"

"Yes Dr. Saito."

**:---:**

"Kaoru, I need to speak to you. Meet me after my class in front of the Art building." Kenshin said, leaving a message for Kaoru when he was done speaking with Saito. He didn't like the man. The man never should have become a professor at the University after retiring from the force. He walked out of the building thinking of what Saito had told him.

_'The man who you will be meeting tonight is Katsura Kogorou. He is the CEO of a large corporation. I don't know what he wants with you and Kaoru, but it is most likely to do with information on the diaries.'_

_'He was the one that recruited me in to working as a manslayer.' Kenshin said._

_'Yes. He was a friend, even in the end when you were betrayed by the one that brought you to him.'_

_'I should trust him now? With my life as well as Kaoru's?'_

_'Listen to what he has to say, whether you trust him or not is up to you. I'd be wary and cautious.' Saito said leaning against his desk as he stood in front of it. 'What were you seeing in your dream?'_

_'My dream?'_

_'Yes, and don't say you weren't dreaming, or sleeping at that, I know you were.'_

_'It was Battousai, one of his kills. It was a young man protecting a government man. Battousai easily killed the man he was suppose to, but the boy continued to fight, even got a cut across his cheek. Almost like the one cut of his scar.' Kenshin said, touching his cheek, tracing the cut._

_'That was the night he received the first cross, yes. It was also the night he met Tomoe.'_

_'Tomoe.'_

_'Name sound familiar?'_

_'Yes, kinda.' Kenshin said vaguely. 'I've got to get to my next class. I'll let you know in the next class how everything goes.'_

_'Fine. But take heed to my warning.'_

_'I will. Thank you.' Kenshin said, leaving the room._

**:---:**

Kaoru stood on the porch of Kenshin's house as dusk fell, thinking of what Kenshin had told her Saito had said this afternoon.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin said, joining her on the porch.

"What should we do, Kenshin?"

"Meet with Katsura, see what he has to say."

"What if he wants to recruit you to kill, as he did in your other life? Would you become the Battousai again?"

"You know I wouldn't." Kenshin said, putting his arms around her.

"I have this feeling. The closer we get to the meeting time, the worse it gets."

"Everything will be okay. Nothing is going to happen. He just wants to talk to us."

"I know. I know you have everything under control, but when I get this feeling, it's usually true. I don't want anything else to happen to us. I just want to resolve all of this. Get on with this life, live it and forget the past." Kaoru said.

"It will be. I swear to you. This will all be done soon." Kenshin said, pulling her closer.

"There's Iizuka. It must be time." Kaoru said as a car pulled into the driveway.

"Are you two ready?"

"As ever." Kenshin said, letting go of Kaoru, and taking her hand.

"That's what I like to hear. Don't worry. The Boss is a good guy."

"I'm sure you're correct." Kaoru said quietly.

**:---:**

The car moved quietly through the evening traffic. No one spoke, the air filled with tension as they moved through Tokyo. Iizuka finally pulled up to a posh office building in downtown Tokyo. He pulled to the back of the building, and got of the car, signaling Kenshin and Kaoru to follow him. They walked to a door and Iizuka knocked on the door, letting whoever was behind it that they were there. That person was a young boy with a hat and sunglasses on, stepping back into the dark once the door was closed, he disappeared. Iizuka led them into the building, closing the door.

'_There's no turning back now.'_ Kenshin thought as Kaoru and he followed Iizuka through the dark building to where the offices where located.

In the office, Katsura was sitting behind his desk, calmly waiting for Himura Kenshin and Kamiya Kaoru. He heard the door open, the two walking in and stop shortly after entering, Iizuka closing the behind them. He wouldn't be in on the meeting but waiting outside to escort the two back to Himura's apartment.

"Please, come in, make yourselves at home." He said, motioning to two chairs in front of his desk. "It is a pleasure to meet you both. I have been waiting for this day for a long time."

"Please, what would like from us Katsura-san? You have left us in the dark for far too long." Kaoru said, coming closer.

Katsura was caught off guard by this girl at first. He had never seen her before. Even during his past life, as he had news of Himura, he had never met the woman that healed the wounds of his past. He noticed similarities in appearance to Tomoe, but in looks is where those ended. This woman was strong. Physical and in her will and determination.

"I would like to speak to you of the past." Katsura started. "Do you know Miss. Kamiya, you surprise me very much. I never did get to meet you in our past lives. I regret that. I have a feeling we would have been great friends."

"I never would have let you have the chance." Kenshin said from the middle of the room.

"Do you remember me so well?"

"I do now. Before I walked in here I only remembered a few things, I'm remembering more and more now."

"Very well, that will make this easier." Katsura said. "Do you remember what you did while you were in my, let's say, employ?"

"Yes. I remember that very well." Kenshin said, coming into the room now. "And I won't do it again."

"That is quite unnecessary. Today's Japan is quite different. But I do need protection. There are many people who want me dead. My business has become very successful, even moving to the continent and states. Being as reclusive as I am, and as many lives that I have hurt, only to make more lives better, has gotten me into trouble many times. I am about to leave some of my guards to their own lives, free them so that they can have a life to live, like I thought Battousai would be able to do. That, unfortunately was not to be, but you worked it out in the end, didn't you?"

"You want me to be your body guard?"

"In short, yes."

"It seems too simple. There's more isn't there? A specific threat possibly?"

"The government has been taking a very keen interest in our past lives lately Himura. They have been looking into my life, believing that I am _Kogorou_'s great-great-great grandson. They want to know who Battousai was. They'll be searching for you, as well as your diaries.

"Yes, about the diaries, why do you want them?" Kaoru asked.

"Curiosity, I suppose you could say. What Battousai wrote of his life as a manslayer, about his life after. After his location was betrayed, and his first wife was killed by _accident_ Battousai came out of the shadows. He killed to protect and bring Japan to peace. After that he wondered, then found Kamiya and contentment there. What were his thoughts during those times, how had he changed, how had his experience changed him. He had been an idealist, hoping that Japan could find peace.

"There's something else, what is it?" Kaoru asked.

"No, that's the only reason."

"No, you're hiding something. What is written in those diaries that could harm you. You said this is all about protection, what is it that you don't want leaked out?"

"You don't want to be known as the father of Battousai. The one that led him down the road of killing, being a manslayer, breaking his mind and spirit. Turning a child into someone only thirsty for killing, not for living." Kenshin said.

"Partly yes. I want to protect Battousai as well. That is in the past, people know my part in his history. That is no secret. There are other things that needed protection in Battousai's life."

"I know my own life. What could need protecting? Most of Battousai's life was known by everyone in that period, and generations afterwards. He was feared, people where happy when he disappeared. "

"He had secrets though, didn't he?"

"WHAT SECRETS! Quit being so elusive. I had laid the past to rest when I fought Shishio. I had come to grips with it, everything was known by those in my life at that time, my son knew of it."

"You lived your life in pain because of what you had done in that past, whether you had laid to rest or not though." Before he knew it, he was pinned up against the wall several inches off the floor. Kenshin was a much smaller man, but his strength was much greater. As Kenshin held him there, he said,

"I lived that life already, I don't want to live that life again."

"Too late, you already are. That's the other thing. Not only do I want to protect you, me and what is meant to stay in the past, several people don't. Some are my enemy's, from now and then, others are yours."

"Mine? My enemy's are dead."

"Not all of them. And mine are coming out as well. They are helping and working with my rivals to undo me and this company. That is why _you_ need to be my body guard. That is why I need Miss. Kamiya in the research department."

"I protect Kaoru and my friends. You don't need my protection."

"You are meant to protect people Kenshin. In your past life as well as this life. But I do, you are the only one to know what I need protection from. The past is a terrible thing, but none of my guards know how to protect me from that past. The people and events of that past. No matter how much I try to educate them on that time and the people that hate me." Katsura said as Kenshin let him down. There was a knock at the door.

"Yes!" Katsura yelled out.

"He's here, Sir." Iizuka said, popping his head in.

"Thank you, bring him in." A few minutes later, a young man with white hair and sunglasses came into the room.

"Who is this Katsura?" Kenshin asked.

"This is Enishi Yukishiro. He will be helping you, he's new to my team, but has showed great potential. He's looking for someone from his past." Katsura said.

_A man came through the door, tradition Chinese clothing on, sunglasses perched on his nose, coming toward Kaoru. 'Your lover boy is here. You can watch me kill him from the sidelines. You'll never see your precious Kenshin Himura alive again after today.'_

"I'll give you two days to come up with your answer. You may leave now." Katsura said.

_Enishi…Jinchuu._


	8. Rigid

**Author's Note: **Wow! Three chapters this summer, that's amazing to my standards. Hope you enjoy the chapter and certainly **Don't forget to ****Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Kaoru, or any of the other characters. I also do not own JL Conrad, or her poem _August. _I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**Chapter 8: Rigid**

_the way they found me  
__rigid. And trembling_

**:---:**

"Katsura-san, may I ask one last question?" Kaoru said, turning as they left the room.

"Ask away Miss. Kamiya."

"Who is Enishi looking for?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Curiosity, I guess you could say." Kaoru answered, shrugging slightly.

"He hasn't told me a name, but he is looking for the killer of his sister, Tomoe."

"_NNNNNOOOOOO!" Kenshin screamed as blood spurted over his face. _

"_Tomoe."_

_"Tomoe."_

_"I love you."_

_"Don't leave."_

"His sister?"

"Yes. Older, after their parents died she was all he had, she raised him pretty much."

"Thank you very much Katsura-san." Kaoru said, turning back to the door and leaving, taking and squeezing Kenshin's hand as she past him.

**:---:**

"How'd it go?" Sano asked when they reached the apartment. Aoshi and he had followed Iizuka's car back to the apartment, never having to help Kenshin and Kaoru. They were both speculating on how the meeting went.

"Too easy. He truly does want us to work with him. I'd be working as a body guard, person guard." Kenshin asked. He was worrying about Kaoru though, and turned to ask her what had happened, he knew she had seen something when Enishi walked into the room. "Kaoru? What did you see?"

"What do you mean Kenshin?" Kaoru asked from the kitchen.

"When the white-haired kid walked into the room, what did you see? I know you had one of your visions. What was it?"

"Do you remember a Tomoe in your past life?"

_"I'm ready Kenshin." She said coming out of the tiny cottage they shared in the mountains._

_"Okay. Let's go than. I'd like to get back before dark."_

"Tomoe. The name sounds familiar." Kenshin, sitting. "I just had a brief memory. We lived together in the mountains. She came out of the cottage saying she was ready to leave. Apparently to go to town, Battousai said he wanted to get back before dark. She called him Kenshin though."

"Did they look alike?" Aoshi asked.

"Not particularly. Tomoe had elegance to her. She was like an iris while Kaoru was like a Jasmine flower."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Hmm?

"Where did you get that analogy?"

Kenshin looked at her, and then noticed what he had said. "I don't know."

"There was a Jasmine flower on the front of Kenshin's diary! You got it from your memories!" Kaoru said running back to Kenshin's desk to grab the diaries.

"Poetic Himura." Aoshi said.

"Almost like something you would say Aoshi-sama." Misao said as they came into the apartment.

"What are you two doing here?"

"When we hadn't heard anything we came over here to see what was happening, or even if you were back yet." Megumi answered.

"We just got back about five minutes ago." Kaoru said coming back into the room with the pair of diaries. "Look Kenshin, on Kaoru's is the Jasmine flower. I had always thought it was such a pretty thing, and something that wouldn't have been done at that point. Look they were etched in after buying them probably. And on Kenshin's, there's an Iris here and a Jasmine here." Kaoru said, pointing to the bottom right corner.

"You remembered something without Kaoru seeing it?" Megumi asked, sitting down next to Sano.

"She was asking me about a Tomoe, from my past life. I remembered a short conversation, a memory and the likeness to an Iris for Tomoe and Jasmine for Kaoru that Kenshin had used in his thoughts." Kenshin said, explaining to Megumi and Misao.

"You never answered Kenshin's question about her brother Enishi though." Sano asked.

"Tomoe was Enishi's sister. She raised him most of his life, their parents died while they young. I got that information from Katsura. The Enishi we met is looking for the killer of his sister in this life, but I fear in his past life as well." Kaoru said.

"You saw him as he was during Kenshin and Kaoru's time?" Kenshin guessed.

"Yes. But there is worse news. Battousai killed Tomoe. I haven't seen enough of the circumstances to know if it was deliberate or by accident though." Kaoru explained. "Kenshin, you don't remember a Tomoe from this life do you?"

"No. I certainly haven't killed anyone though." Kenshin said.

"Maybe not actually killed in this life, but maybe during a Kendo tournament or something like that?"

"No, girls always competed separately in Kendo tournaments in High School, and I haven't fought any Tomoe's here either.

"How about that car accident you guys had during high school?" Sano asked.

"I don't know. I can't remember the girls name now. It could be I suppose, but that wasn't my fault, wasn't anyone's fault." Kenshin said.

"Hm. Well keep thinking about it, I'll read your thoughts tomorrow. I'm too tired now to do that." Kaoru said.

"You guys staying here tonight?" Aoshi asked.

"Might as well. We have a big day planned tomorrow anyways, ne?" Misao asked.

"I forgot about that with tonight's meeting looming over us this week." Kaoru said.

"I think a day at the park is what we need, a rest and a day to work out the tension." Kenshin said.

A few minutes later, Kenshin heard the girls starting to get ready and the door to the apartment open, Yahiko and Tsubume entered.

"Konnichiwa Kenshin!" Tsubame said cheerfully

"Ohiyo Yahiko and Tsubame. How are you this morning?"

"Good Kenshin, how about you?" Yahiko asked, coming into the kitchen, Tsubame not far behind him.

"I'm doing very well, thank you. Sano and Aoshi are at the market, and I believe I heard one of the girls getting into the shower, but I think all of them are up by now."

"Do you want me to set the table Kenshin?" Tsubame asked.

"Sure Tsubame, you don't mind getting the dishes down do you?" Kenshin said as he stood at the stove watching the eggs.

"No problem."

"I'll help with breakfast Kenshin, what needs to be done?"

"You can chop up these vegetables here, Yahiko." Kenshin answered him, handing him some carrots, onion and green, yellow and red pepper.

**:---:**

"Hey Kenshin, what do we need from the market?" Sano asked as he and Aoshi were getting ready to leave, it was their turn to go to the market. The girls were still asleep and Kenshin was going to start breakfast in a few minutes.

"What do you have on the list?" Kenshin asked.

"We have fruits, veggies, soba noodles, ramen, and chicken." Aoshi answered him, reading the list.

"We'll need eggs, wasabi sauce, and horseradish." Kenshin said his head in the fridge. "Oh! And get Dikon radishes too."

"Okay, we'll be back in a few minutes!" Sano said as they walked out of the door.

**:---:**

"Something smells absolutely delicious!" Kaoru said, coming into the small kitchen area.

"You were the first up?" Kenshin asked, kissing her cheek, a bit surprised.

"No, just the quickest. You know how Megumi primps and Misao had to braid her hair. That would take forever just in itself." Kaoru answered, taking the pitcher of orange juice and pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Ohiyo everyone!" Misao said, bouncing into the living area. "Where is everyone else?"

"Well, Sano and Aoshi are…"

"We're back!" Sano said, coming into the apartment, interrupting Kenshin unknowingly.

"You are incredibly rude, Rooster head." Megumi said, coming into the room just then as well. "What if we had still been asleep? You would have woken the entire house!" Megumi said as she walked over to him.

"But you love me anyways. I'm such a lucky duck."

"Lucky rooster, not duck." Megumi corrected him as she kissed him on the cheek, taking the bag that he had been holding with the groceries in it.

"Aoshi."

"Misao-chan." Aoshi said as he passed her, putting the groceries on the counter and started to make the tea. Once the tea was started, he went and sat with Misao on the floor to meditate.

"Talk about strange." Sano said as he passed them, earning an icy glare from Aoshi.

**:---:**

Breakfast was served a few moments later. As usual, the early Saturday meal was loud, but full of laughter and happiness. There were screams of laughter and of, 'Would you please pass the eggs?' or 'Pass the tea please!' and so forth.

"Do we want to go to the park directly after breakfast?" Sano asked.

"Sounds good to me." Aoshi said, Misao her mouth full of food, nodded vigorously.

"It's about time. I've been feeling lazy for way to long." Kenshin said.

"What do you mean? You've still done daily workouts since the tournament." Kaoru asked.

"Yes, but I haven't worked with the Sakabatou since the tournament." Kenshin answered her.

"Well, it seems like its okay with everyone, so once we clean up, we'll go to the park. It is a beautiful day to work by the river." Megumi said, standing up with her dishes. They each finished up their meal and cleared the table, Misao, Megumi and Kaoru cleaning the dishes and cleaning up the Kitchenette.

Twenty minutes later, eight teens filed out of the apartment heading for the park and the peaceful area where they would practice their martial arts and enjoy the early summer weather.

**:---:**

_Kenshin, _

_I almost feel sorry for Enishi, yet I do not because I know what he feels is not deserved. He is revengeful towards you because of Tomoe's death. He was so young and did not understand her death or your feelings for her and about her death. He has grown to hate you more every day since then because you took the one person away from him that he loved. And he has taken you from me, separated us to make me feel that, and possibly you, if you love me. He feels that if I am taken away from you, you will have a reason to fight, to come after him and fight him as he wants you to, a fight where only one of you will walk away. _

_Kenshin, I do not know if you are coming, half of my heart hopes that you will, to show you care for me, the other half hopes you don't, so you won't have to fight Enishi, to be the one that, possibly, will not walk away._

_With all My Heart, _

_Kaoru_

**:---:**

_Enishi told me of Tomoe today, saner, than the other times he told me of her, I should say. She died trying to save you, Kenshin. It was in a middle of a fight, she pulled her dagger as the man and yourself went at each other with swords, getting between you, and putting her dagger deep into the other man's chest. You didn't see her in time though, and couldn't pull your sword away, slicing through her body. Enishi had seen it all. Remember how I had told you how the hatred grew and grew from then to now, forcing him to get stronger. To make his sister's death right again in his mind. _

**:- - -:**

Kaoru was standing with Yahiko working on the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. He had made vast improvements since he had been learning the technique since she had met him six months ago.

**"**_Kamiya-sensei?" Yahiko said, coming up to her after practice._

_"Yes Yahiko?"_

_"May I ask you something? You don't have to say yes, but I wanted to ask." _

_"Of course, what is it?" Kaoru answered. The boy had gotten onto the team with his martial arts skill and was picking up the others around him little by little. She had been watching him, seeing his adaptability with the different techniques and had marveled at his skill._

_"I was wondering if you would take me on as a student of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." Yahiko asked._

_"Really? You wouldn't prefer Aoshi's techniques? Or Kenshin's?"_

_"I would love to learn both, but I need to start with a more…" Yahiko paused to pick the right word out. "Protective, technique. Kamiya Kasshin is a great technique. It would take me from the Judo and basic martial arts that I have been taught to the more combative techniques." Yahiko finished explaining._

_"I see." Kaoru said thinking. "I would be happy to teach you Yahiko. Why don't we meet after kendo practice for an hour or two each day, and then Saturday's in the park?" _

_"Great! Thanks Kamiya-sensei!" _

**:---:**

Yes, he has improved his skill tremendously. Kamiya Kasshin was easy for him to pick up because of his Judo training, but his Judo has improved along with the technique, Kaoru thought as she stood next to Tsubume and watched Yahiko go through the motions.

"Hey Shrimp! Want to give me a try?" Sano said, watching Yahiko.

"Sano! No, you are not going to challenge Yahiko! He isn't ready to fight using the Kamiya Kasshin." Kaoru scolded him, hitting her Bokken into her hand menacingly.

"Oh come on Jou-chan! Give him a challenge, see what he can do! It's a great way to learn!" Sano said. "And it's better me than Kenshin!"

"Fine, go ahead. Just don't hurt him. I'll never forgive you." Kaoru said, Tsubame shaking her head vehemently adding, "I'd have to be the one to patch him up and I hate that!"

"Why you when I'm the doctor?" Megumi asked from the other side of Tsubame.

"Because you'd be patching up Sano, firstly. And secondly, only do more damage to Yahiko."

Megumi answered with a thoughtful look, her lips pursed and shook her head in agreement. "I see your point. Sano, don't hurt Yahiko, and Yahiko, same goes to you."

"Yes ma'am." Sano said sarcastically as he and Yahiko stood off in the middle of the clearing. As the fight started the others studied each of the two's attacks, both of them were fast. Yahiko was a bit shorter than Sano, but they were both agile and flexible for their taller than average stature. They both wielded their weapons with precision, not taking risks, and without measuring the strike up first.

Kaoru was having a moment of déjà vu. Not of Yahiko fighting with Sano, but of the challenge that was ahead of him, a bigger challenge that he would overcome, that he had overcome. Fights that, in the past he had won because of his ability to adapt to new techniques and measure his opponent up in a matter of seconds, and the action that they would take.

**:---:**

_'What is that idiot doing now?' Kaoru thought as Yahiko stood waiting for the next attack to come from the air. _

_His opponent had the ability to fly. He had adapted his body so that the wings he wore would lift him into the air. Yahiko was smarter though, Kaoru was beginning to see. _

_He was now flying through the air on a door that had been blown off the Okiya. He was now doing a variation of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu that he had seen Kenshin do countless times to finish off an attack on an opponent. He had beaten him. The guy was close to dead, if not already dead in the middle of the Kyoto street. _

**:---:**

_He would die trying if he had too. Yahiko thought as he stared at the large machine puppet. That's all it was a large round puppet machine. He had to get to the controls. He had to keep Kaoru and the dojo safe. With all my heart and soul I will keep them safe. I will come back to them. I have a future to live. _

_The man in the balloon was laughing at their plights. _

_'You know you will not come out of this alive! I am too strong! Stronger than all of you! You will not survive!' The man with white hair yelled down from where he was in the hot air balloon. _

_'I will not stop until I have!'_

_Kaoru trembled, thinking of the rage and the derangement of the man floating above them. She trembled with fear for her friends, her family, their futures, but mostly for their pasts. 'It will all be better. We will beat him. If it takes us years, we will prevail.' She thought, now trembling with joy and pride over her friends who were so strong. _


	9. Fading Lights

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Excuse any mistakes. I've kinda pieced this chapter together for the first version of the story and added some new stuff, and I've tried to find everything, but it is most likely something slipped through the cracks. Please forgive me.

**Don't forget to**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Kaoru, or any of the other characters. I also do not own JL Conrad, or her poem _August. _I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**:---:**

**Chapter 9: **Fading Lights

_I knew I would remember  
__a scrape of gravel_

_like the words I could not say  
__the car's taillights_

**:---:**

_He would die trying if he had too. Yahiko thought as he stared at the large machine puppet. That's all it was, a large round puppet machine. He had to get to the controls. He had to keep Kaoru and the dojo safe. With all my heart and soul I will keep them safe. I will come back to them. I have a future to live. Like Kenshin, he had someone to live for, whether she knew it or not. _

_The man in the balloon was laughing at their plights. _

_'You know you will not come out of this alive! I am too strong! Stronger than all of you! You will not survive!' The man with white hair yelled down from where he was in the hot air balloon. _

_'I will not stop until I have!'_

_Kaoru trembled, thinking of the rage and the derangement of the man floating above them. She trembled with fear for her friends, her family, their futures, but mostly for their pasts. 'It will all be better. We will beat him. If it takes us years, we will prevail.' She thought, now trembling with joy and pride over her friends who were so strong._

**:---:**

"What's wrong Kaoru?" Megumi asked from where she stood a few feet away.

"You've gone awfully pale suddenly, Kaoru." Tsubame said, a worried look on her face.

"Nothing. Nothing that I shouldn't be used to, it was just another vision." Kaoru said, absent mindedly. Her thoughts were still on what she had seen in her vision.

"What did you see?" Yahiko asked, crouching on the ground, catching his breath. Kenshin had trounced him in the end, but he had held his own, and Kenshin was just breathing just as heavily.

"What was so different about this one?" Kenshin asked right as Yahiko spoke.

"Enishi." Karou said quietly.

"Kaoru?" Misao asked questionably

"He was in a hot air balloon. Enishi was, that is. He had followers, machines, puppets that were fighting for him. Yahiko was there, fighting, along with you Kenshin, and Sano." Kaoru said. "I remember thinking that if it took us years, we would prevail above this new evil that had come after the group.

**:---:**

The group was quiet, standing, thinking of what had happened to them in the past. The past that had brought them together, brought them to where they were now.

"Just one more clue in the puzzle, I suppose." Sano said, walking to where he had placed his shirt and book bag while they were practicing. Yahiko had followed him.

"What exactly is the puzzle we're trying to figure out?" He asked Sano.

"Kenshin and Kaoru's past." Megumi answered next to him. "Along with our own."

"What are you thinking Megs?" Kaoru asked.

"There is a reason that all of this is happening to you. The reason you met. The reason Katsura-san needs both of you in his employee for that past as well."

"When do you have to answer Katsura-san?" Yahiko asked.

"Tonight."

"Only two days?" Sano asked.

"What have you decided?" Yahiko asked.

"I'm still not sure."

"Kaoru?" Tsubame asked.

"There are times when I believe it would be a good job, but another part of me warns myself that the decision to work for Katsura-san would not be wised." Kaoru answered.

"Well, enough of the dismal stuff in life. Let's go back and eat!" Sano said, starting back towards the apartment.

"Is that all you ever think about Sano?" Misao asked.

"No."

"Sure seems like it." She said, shaking her head.

The group was walking back up the hill towards the road that led back to campus. They weren't paying much attention to the people around them as they chatted, teased and laughed. Kenshin and Kaoru were a bit behind them, laughing along with the group. Kenshin and Kaoru had picked Iizuka out in the crowd earlier, but they had no idea that there was another set of eyes following

them through the park either.

**:---:**

"Himura!"

"Yes?" Kenshin said, turning around to see a white haired teenager with small square sunglasses approaching them. "May I help you?"

"Don't you remember me?" Enishi asked.

"Yukishiro Enishi." Kaoru said.

"But of course Kamiya-san." A sneer on his face. "I have important matters to discuss with you. She may stay." Enishi said, looking down at Kaoru with disgust. As much as he wanted her to go, she was a part of what is happening, and would be told anyways by Kenshin later. _Might as well hear what her boyfriend truly is._

"What is it you would like to speak with me about Yukishiro-san?" Himura asked him politely.

"Don't pretend not to know who I am." Enishi answered him.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know who you are, only that you are employed by Katsura-san."

"Yukishiro Tomoe. Does the name sound familiar?"

"Kenshin…Tomoe, from the journal." Kaoru whispered to Kenshin, grabbing his arm.

"Are they your ancestors then?" Kenshin asked.

"You would like to think so, but no. Like you, I had a reason to come back, and life has finally given me that second chance, had given my sister a second chance at life as well, but unfortunately, it was once again taken from her prematurely. Do tell me you remember?"

"Remember what?" Kenshin asked. "I have no connection to a Tomoe, any Tomoe." Kenshin answered the young man. Kenshin had noticed the change in his eyes, the reason, possibly that he wore the glasses, the sunny spring day not the true reason. There was hatred in the eyes, set deep into the mind of the boy, a grief so matured that the centuries that had passed didn't make it go away. A hatred that would scare anyone.

"The accident. I believe you were a junior in high school when your friends and you were involved with an accident that killed a girl a few years older than yourselves? She was with her fiancé."

"How do you know about that?" Kenshin asked. Standing beside him, Kaoru felt Kenshin's body tense, his muscles going rigid, and the coldness of his voice when he spoke, made shivers go down her spine. He had never spoken to her of an accident; killing the girl, from his posture, she was sure it was something that he would rather forget.

"So you do remember killing her. That girl was my sister. Yukishiro Tomoe, her fiancé, Uchiha Itachi. Like me, he is still wracked with grief over my sister's death. It was once before that another fiancé of hers killed her. Do you remember that as well? Or do you only remember it because of reading it in your little girlfriend's diary?" Enishi snarled.

"Yes, I read it in Kaoru's diary. The diary she wrote when you kidnapped her. Are you going to do that again? Or attempt to?" Kenshin said, pulling Kaoru behind him as he did.

"No. Do you remember killing her? Did you have any pain, any sorrow!"

"Of course not. It wasn't I who loved Tomoe. It was Kenshin. Enishi, I am not the same man that Himura Kenshin was. And after your sister's death, as you should have learned, neither was he. He turned from destroying people, to help them after that. You know this. He told you this." Kenshin said.

"You were in the car that killed my sister! I'm not in the Meiji anymore Himura! What about today! Do you regret being connected to her death now?" Enishi yelled the hatred and fear and defeat making his widening eyes seem like they were glowing.

"It was an accident. I have often thought of the people in the other car, wondering what their story had been, wondering how it would have been different. I was not the one driving; I do not have the guilt that is the same that Kenshin had with Tomoe going in front of his sword. He was never the same after that. That event changed his life. I suppose in a way the accident changed mine as well. It caused me to pause and think about life. What I wanted to do with it. At that point, I didn't know. None of us in that car that night did. It was a freak accident Enishi, grieve your sister, but we, we had no purpose in killing her. Please understand that." Kenshin said, trying to make the young man see what he was saying.

"You were still the cause of her death. I will never be able to forgive you for that. Remember that." Enishi said, walking away, out of the park.

**:- - -:**

The group had stopped a few yards ahead of them, wondering what was going on when they saw Kenshin and Kaoru speaking with Yukishiro.

"I remember that night." Aoshi said.

"Man, remember how smashed the passenger side was? I was surprised the driver didn't die as well." Sano said.

"You were all there?" Misao asked.

"Yes. The three of us and our friend Iruka was with us. He was driving."

"Why didn't you tell me about the accident?" Kaoru asked a few minutes later.

"It was something that happened before I met you, I just never thought to, and I wanted to forget that it happened, had forgotten." Kenshin said quietly. The group had moved to sit under a tree not far from where they had stood. The sound of cars covered the sound of their voices, hid the volume of their words, but not the emotion running through them.

"Hm, I thought so. You often try to do that." Kaoru said, looking up at him from where her head laid in his lap. "What happened that night, Kenshin?" She asked quietly after a few minutes.

"Sano, Aoshi, and I had a friend in high school, his name was Iruka. He wasn't as close to us as the three of us were to each other, we ate lunch together, had classes together, went out on Friday nights sometimes." Kenshin explained to Kaoru, he was, as his habit was, stroking her soft raven hair; she found it soothing, and as Kenshin told her the story, found that he needed to let go of the memories of that night, needed the action, as much as she did.

Sano and Aoshi were holding on to Megumi and Misao in much of the same way, trying to ease the memories of the accident and what happened afterwards."It was in March when the accident happened. The four of us had been at a concert in Kyoto. It was late when we were coming back, and rain had started to fall at some point during the trip back, getting worse as we reached Tokyo." Kenshin stopped stroking her hair, Kaoru looking up at him.

"What happened?" Kaoru said, taking his other hand and holding it over her heart.

Kenshin resumed after looking out at the creek for a few minutes, almost as if he had to think of what had happened.

"Sano and I were going to stay the night at Hiko's with Kenshin, as we usually did on Friday nights. Neither of us really had a home. Sano, he grew up at Sagara's, and I lived with Okina. Sano loved Mr. Sagara, but the little kids that stayed at the orphanage were a pain sometimes." Aoshi said when Kenshin hadn't spoken up after a few moments.

"Iruka was taking us back to Hiko's when the accident happened. He didn't live far from me; we were all so close to home. Iruka didn't see Uchiha coming down the side street. He didn't really stop either. It was such a little, used street normally, and then at two in the morning, it never had traffic on it. Uchiha and Tomoe, I never knew the girl's name, or I had repressed it in my memory, not wanting to remember, were coming home from a party with some of their college friends celebrating their engagement. They had only been engaged for about a month or so. Uchiha didn't see Iruka either, the rain was coming down so hard, and they couldn't see the headlights of either car. Iruka ran straight into the passenger side of the car, Tomoe, even though she had her seatbelt on, died not long after impact. Uchiha was in such a state, it was hard to watch him. I saw them take her body out of the wreck while I was giving my statement. Sano, Aoshi, Iruka and I only had a few scrapes and bruises." Kenshin said, finishing.

"Do you know what happened to Uchiha?" Misao asked quietly after a few minutes.

"No. We all had a hard time after the accident, especially Uchiha and Iruka. Iruka was so hard on himself. He didn't come back to school for weeks, locked himself in his room. He couldn't sleep, kept seeing the accident or how it could have turned out differently. Uchiha, I don't know what happened to him. I didn't go to the funeral, Sano and Aoshi did. I couldn't bring myself to look at her family. Those two went for all of us. Iruka, I think at some point went to apologize to the family, sometime that summer. By the next year, he was better, but still not the same, I remember his saying '_killing someone, even if by accident changes you forever, you'll never be able to forget'_. Sano said.

"Even in your next life, that guilt and regret is still with you." Kenshin said quietly, leaning back against the tree and closing his eyes to rest.

**:---:**

The group sat quietly for a few minutes, thinking of the story that the boys had shared.

After a few moments, Megumi quietly got up and said, "Hey, let's go home. It's getting dark out here anyways."

They nodded their heads and quietly stood, grabbed the bags, Bokkens and swords lying on the ground and left the park.

Kenshin and Kaoru were thinking of the meeting later that night and the decision, and how this new twist might change that decision. Without knowing it, Enishi had just helped the people he wished to hurt the most.


	10. Walking in the Dark

**Author's Note: **Hey, sorry it's taken a bit longer than I thought to get this up! It's had a lot of different parts to it, as you'll find out and some difficult parts as well, so that everything will fit together. This is the second to last chapter, so please enjoy!

**Don't forget to**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Kaoru, or any of the other characters. I also do not own JL Conrad, or her poem _August. _I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it. I do not own Dragon Half or DVD…haha!

**Chapter 10: **Walking in the Dark

_receding into the hot summer  
__dark. Tonight, you walk_

**:---:**

"Are you about ready Kaoru?" Kenshin asked through the door.

"Yes, I'll be right out!" Kaoru said as she finished putting her hair up in a ponytail. The group had come back to the apartment, had dinner and a short time later Kenshin and Kaoru were getting ready to leave for their meeting with Katsura-san. This meeting would be in a different place, Katsura saying the only one who knew was Iizuka

"Okay Kenshin, I'm ready to go." Kaoru said coming out into the living room.

"Okay, let's meet with Katsura." Kenshin said, opening the door for Kaoru.

"Good luck guys." Everyone said as they left the apartment.

**:---:**

"Kenshin, do you know what your answer is?" Kaoru asked quietly as they walked through the park where Katsura-san was waiting for them.

"Yes, I've known it since shortly after our meeting." Kenshin answered her.

"How did you figure it out?"

"I'm not sure. I was reading the diaries after we returned from our last meeting. Something that Kenshin reported on Katsura made me decide." Kenshin responded. "Have you decided yet?"

"Yes, but I decided for far less." Kaoru said. "I had a feeling. Like one of my dreams or visions."

"It doesn't matter why. As long as what you decide is what you believe is true." Kenshin said. "Look, he's just up ahead."

"Himura-san, Kamiya-san, it's a pleasure to see you again. " Katsura said as they walked towards him.

"It is nice to see you again as well Katsura-san." Kenshin said, bowing slightly.

"Good evening Katsura-san." Kaoru said, also bowing slightly.

"Good evening Kamiya-san, Himura-san."

"Konnichiwa Katsura-san." Kenshin said, looking at the man standing before them. The park was fairly dark, the moon had risen, but it was only a half moon and didn't shine and reflect as much light as they needed. The area Katsura-san had chosen was by the small lake and was not as well lit as the rest of the park due to the lesser number of streetlamps.

"It's a beautiful night is it not? I come past here every evening going home and stop on such evening as this one. It reminds me of my many memories. Memories I'm sure you share some of. Blood spurting in the moon light, looking almost black." Katsura said, turning to face the couple.

"Yes. But we are not in those times anymore. They are simply what you called them just now, memories." Kenshin said quietly.

"Yes, they are just that. But we learn from those memories, don't we? We learn that history can not repeat itself."

"Yes, we can change so that history does not repeat itself. That is often for the best." Kenshin said.

"I assume you have both made up your minds on the topic of both of you working for me?"

"Yes sir. Kaoru, would you like to tell him your answer first?" Kenshin asked.

"Sure. Katsura-san, I am very honored at having you choose me to work for you, but it is not what I wanted to do, and even though I have thought of it, I have my aspirations and would like the attain those goals. I'm very sorry, but working for you does not move me closer to those goals." Kaoru said, bowing to him in gratitude after her answer.

"I'm pleased to hear your answer even if this job is not in your future, I'm glad you are not moved as easily as other, but stick to your goals. I will be sorry not to have you as my employee, but I will look forward to possibly collaborating with you possibly?"

"I would love that opportunity Katsura-san." Kaoru said smiling as she bowed.

"Himura-san, have you also chosen not to work under me?" Katsura said, turning to Kenshin.

"Yes, but I have learned from Kenshin's words. Although it wasn't you specifically, the revolution changed Himura for the rest of his life, I don't want that some outcome. And, along with Kaoru's decision, I have goals I would like to accomplish and your company is not within those goals, I am sorry Katsura-san." Kenshin said smiling.

"It's fine Himura. I should have guessed that the history between you and I would work against me instead of for me. My own miscalculations. I hope you the best in both of your future endeavors and if you ever need my help, I hope that you realize I will try my best to do exactly that."

"And we will try to help you with the information that we know about Kenshin and Kaoru." Kaoru said, as she glanced at Kenshin and saw his slight nod.

"I will most certainly take your offer of help. I am trying to fill in a few holes and will appreciate that very much."

"Is that all than?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes, I believe so." Katsura said, turning to face the pond once again. "Be careful though, there are those still out there that want to hurt you. Be aware, and keep safe."

"Do you know of someone?"

"Enishi. His anger towards you has grown greatly. The hatred I saw for you when we first met has been growing since childhood, and even more so since he has learned of his own past. He is a powerful foe for both of you."

"Arigatou, Katsura-san." Kenshin said, taking Kaoru's hand and leading her back to the bath.

"Your welcome, Himura-san." Katsura said quietly as he stared into the lake reflecting the past, and if their choices now were really changing the future for the better.

**:---:**

Iizuka was waiting by the car, and as Kenshin and Kaoru approached him, he got up from his leaning position. "So, you have told him that you won't be working with him?"

"How did you know?"

"He called."

"Efficient as ever huh?" Kenshin said, smirking.

"Of course." Iizuka said.

"We will be walking home Iizuka-san. Thank you for the ride, but we know where we are, and it isn't that far from the apartment."

"Don't worry. I'm going to see my friend who lives next to you guys. I'll be happy to give you a ride."

"So you really do have a girlfriend there huh?" Kaoru asked.

"Yes. We've known each other since High School." Iizuka said, walking around the car as Kenshin and Kaoru got in the back seat. "She also works for Katsura-san, although, because of that we can't be together seriously."

"It's a sad thing when you can't be with the one you want to be, isn't it Iizuka?" Kenshin said, smiling gently at Kaoru.

"Yes, your lucky thought Himura. You've not only found her, and are with her, but can stay with her as well." Iizuka said, looking in the backseat with a sad smile on his face.

"Would you quit your job for her?" Kaoru asked.

"If it comes to that, yes." Iizuka said. "As it is, she's not happy in the position that she's in now. She basically took the job because she was trying to put herself through law school. Now that that's done, it probably won't be long before she looks for a new job."

"Ah, she's not happy, but you are? So she will quit, and you both win?"

"In theory."

The drive back to the apartment was quiet after that. The complex was only a few minutes away, and everyone was thinking their own thoughts, so the silence wasn't awkward, but more so contemplative.

"Well, here we are." Iizuka said, turning the car off and getting out on the street side while Kenshin and Kaoru got off on the yard side.

"Hope to see you around man. Take care." Kenshin, holding his hand out to shake Iizuka's.

"You too. I'll see ya around. I'm gonna be staying around here a lot more I have a feeling." Iizuka said chuckling. "If everything goes smoothly that is."

"Good luck than, Iizuka." Kaoru said, turning towards the apartment complex with Kenshin.

"Thank you." Iizuka said, turning towards Kairi's apartment.

**:---:**

"Looks like they waited up." Kaoru said as they approached the door. The sound of laughter was coming through the door and light was peeking out from under it.

As they opened the door, Misao turned and said, "Hey look! Their back!"

"That didn't take long." Sano said.

"No, we simply told him that we didn't want to accept his offer and we left shortly afterwards." Kaoru said, stooping down to take off her shoes.

"What are you guys up to?" Kenshin said.

"An impromptu drinking game to…what anime is this?" Misao asked, giggling.

"Dragon Half Misao." Aoshi said calmly.

"Wow. Highly interesting." Kaoru said, smiling as she sat down between Misao and Megumi. Megumi had paused the DVD player. "So who's loosing?"

"Can't you tell?" Megumi whispered.

"Hm. I don't know. Aoshi is…a lot…wordier than normal. But Misao is very giggly and more hyper than normal as well. I know you and Sano aren't. You both have high tolerances." Kaoru said, looking at each of her friends.

"Misao is loosing, she got Mink. Aoshi isn't far behind, he managed to pull Dick Saucer. I was lucky enough to pull Rosario. Sano pulled the Great Dauberabu. He's pretty gone, even if he doesn't look it." Megumi said, following Kaoru's glaze.

"We were just about to quit. We do have class in the morning." Misao said, bouncing off towards the bathroom.

"Was it real alcohol?" Kenshin asked, his gaze following Misao down the hall.

"Yes, Sake." Aoshi said, a grimace on his face.

"She's not going to make class in the morning is she?"

"Not a chance of it. I'll try to wake her up in the morning, but she probably won't hear of it." Aoshi said, getting up and following Misao back the hall. A few minutes later they heard Misao scream, then her fighting Aoshi as he took her into the shower, dumped her into the tub and put the cold water on. A few moments later the shrill screaming and screeching became quiet and they heard Aoshi's disgruntled comments as he took her to bed.

"Hm. Interesting." Sano said.

"Oh shut up. You know he was only trying to sober her up." Megumi said.

"A shower together?" Sano smirked standing  
"You're such an idiot Roosterhead." Megumi said, getting up, a little shakily, but straightened up quickly enough.

Kenshin helped Kaoru stand, and they laughed as they followed Sano and Megumi down the hall. Megumi leaning more and more towards Sano as they went down the hall.

"Come on Megumi, just a bit farther. Or do I have to carry you?"

"I'm perfectly capable of walking on my own Sanosuke Sagara!"

"Okay, just wondering." Sano said very unlike himself.

"Have a goodnight guys!" Kenshin said

"Don't kill him okay Megs?" Kaoru yelled after them as she went into Kenshin's room. "You want the bed tonight? I can sleep on the futon."

"No go ahead, I don't mind the futon." Kenshin said, grabbing it from the closet and laying it out next to the bed.

"One day, you're going to sleep in the bed and I'm gonna get the futon Kenshin."

"One day maybe," Kenshin said, smiling. "I'll let you."

"You better." Kaoru said, flying under the comfortable covers, they were warm and smelled of Kenshin's cologne. She burrowed down farther and closed her eyes.

"Sweet dreams Kaoru-dono." Kenshin whispered.

"Sweet dreams Kenshin." She whispered back.

**:---:**

"I'm coming!" Kairi yelled when she heard the doorbell ring. _'Who would it be at this time of the night?' _She thought as she wiped her hands off and started towards the door. She had gotten home about and hour ago, and had just finished preparing her dinner and put it in the oven; she was hungry, tired and grouchy. She didn't want company. "Who is it?" She asked, walking up to the door.

"It's me Kai. It's Iizuka." She heard his muffled reply.

"What are you doing her this time of night?" She said as she opened the door.

"Himura and Kamiya met with Katsura-san this evening, and since I was coming here, I brought them back.

"And why were you coming here in the first place?" She asked, letting him in, and closing the door behind him.

"I wanted to see you, to talk."

"I see. Well, you can talk while I eat. I just put dinner in the oven, so it'll be a few moments. I'm tired and grouchy too, so beware." She said, walking back to the kitchen.

"I don't mind." Iizuka said, following her. "You wouldn't have any extra would you?"

"I might, why?"

"I haven't eaten for awhile, thought you might want to share."

"Sit down, want some wine?"

"Sure. Actually, make it a big glass. It was a long day."

"Biggest one I got." Kairi said handing him a cobalt blue wine glass.

"Perfect." Iizuka said, taking a sip.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, you know how I feel about you right?" he asked, leaning back in his chair and tilting his head at her.

"Iizuka?"

"Hmm?"

"Nothings changed. There is no way that we could be together."

"That might change." He said, taking a drink of his wine.

"What's going on?" Kairi said, getting up to answer the ringing oven bell.

"I'm gonna change jobs."

Kairi turned, the hot casserole dish in her hands, and looked at him. Her face showed one of shock and curiosity, wondering what had made him change his mine on working with Katsura.

"I thought you liked your job?" She asked as she placed the dish in the center of the table.

"I do. I want a future though. One better than the one I'm gonna have if I stay with Katsura-sama."

"Who was able to give you a better offer?" Kairi asked, sitting down across from him.

"The police." Iizuka said, scooping some of the baked noodle casserole onto Kairi's plate.

"Now I'm confused."

"I want to amend for certain things that I have done in my life. Katsura-san was able to use one of his connections to get me into the police force here in Tokyo." He said, serving himself.

"Why?"

"I already told you, I want a better future."

"What have you done to Katsura-san that made you change your mind about your job?"  
"I told Enishi where Himura lived, what his schedule was. I plan to correct that as well. But that is in the morning. Right now, I have to do something more important."

Kairi looked up from her plate with a questionable look on her face.

"Now that one of us is not in the employment of Katsura we are free." Iizuka said, searching Kairi's face for any reaction.

"I didn't think this decision would have to be made so quickly after our discussion the other night." She said quietly after a few minutes.

"It doesn't have to be." Iizuka said. "Your choice."

"Iizuka…" Kairi started to say.

"Hmm?" He answered, his mouth full of food.

Kairi looked at him. "We've always just fallen back to each other. The best friend that was always there. The rebound relationship…"

"Yeah, I know." Iizuka said, following her to the sink to clean his dishes.

"Is this different for you than?" Kairi asked. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments, each busy with the cleaning and scrubbing of their own dishes. It felt right with him here. Standing next to him, a late dinner, she knew that he loved her, he knew that she loved him. That was nothing new. The seriousness of their conversation implied a different tone to what their relationship would be like now.

"I've always loved you, Kairi."

"I know that. What's different this time?"

"I want more. I want to be with you forever. Not the hiding, keeping our relationship secrete, to actually have a relationship now. I want you to be happy. I want to be happy with you. If we don't get out from under Katsura, or at least one of us, that will never happen." Iizuka said, putting the dry dishes back in the cupboard, standing there for a moment, waiting for her to respond.

"I want the same, but, I'm worried." Kairi said, coming up behind him.

"About?"

"You, what else?" Kairi said. "Why such a sudden change to the police?"

"Not such a turn. We've often worked with the police." Iizuka said. "And it's not like I'm a harden criminal

"Of course. It just seems so sudden."

"It'll be fine."

"So are we serious about it this time?" Kairi asked, looking up at Iizuka.

"Hai."

"Hai."

**:---:**

"Sir, we're here." The driver said to the man in the back seat. The man that had hired him to drive him around was a bit of a freak. He was so young, about the age of his own son, who was attending University for the first year, but his hair had gone pure white, and he wore his sunglasses all the time. The one time he saw his employer's eyes though, he shuddered at the thought. They were a gold-yellow, like a werewolf's, but they were empty of any emotion other than hate.

"Thank you, Akito." His boss said, looking up at the apartment building. He saw Iizuka's car out the front window, just like he said he'd see. _Must have gotten lucky. _Enishi thought as he looked out the window at the house where Himura lived with his two pals Sagara and Shinomori. _Himura, you mine now. _He thought as he pushed open the door and walked towards the door. It was still dark, about an hour or two before sunrise. _Himura will be lucky if he sees it rise. _Enishi thought as he started pounding on the door.

"Wake up Himura! It's your turn!" Enishi yelled. "I've come to end your life. My sister will again be able to smile."

"Man, what in the hell are you doing here? Its 4:30 in the morning. GO AWAY!" Sano said through the door.

"Open the door!"

"Why should I?" Sano replied.

"Because if you don't, I will slice through the door and kill you like I would anyways." Enishi said, laughing.

"I will be out in a moment." Enishi heard Himura say through the door.

_Finally. Sister, you will finally smile down on me. I will avenge your murder. _

"He'll be out, why don't wait on the porch, scumbag." Sano said through the door.

"You will regret saying that to me when I murder your friend Sagara."

**:---:**

"Are you sure you want to do this Kenshin?" Sano asked, turning from the door.

"I will have to. He won't leave us alone any other way." Kenshin said, putting shoes on. "If Kaoru wakes up, keep her in here, please. I don't want her to see this." He added, grabbing the sword from where he kept it hidden behind the couch, along with Aoshi's Double Kodachi, and Sano's Zanbato.

"I won't stay in here Kenshin Himura!" Kaoru said from where she stood in the entry to the living area.

"Kaoru, this is something you shouldn't see."

"You forget I've already seen it."

"This time is different." Kenshin said, coming over to her. "This is here, now, not in your dreams or visions."

"I was there the first time, I saw it in my dream and visions yes, and I will watch it again, to keep you safe, and to keep you here."

"I don't want you hurt. I want you safe, so I can come back." Kenshin said against her ear as he held her close.

"Can't I at least go on the porch?" Kaoru asked against his chest.

"No further?"

"No further." Kaoru promised.

"Not one step off of the porch." Kenshin said placing a kiss on her forehead and walked to the door.

**:---:**

"Enishi."

"Himura, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't sure if you would make it. Even if I came to you." Enishi said.

"What do you want Enishi?" Kenshin asked.

"I want you to pay for what you did to my sister!"

"Why just me? Why not everyone that was in the car that night?" Kenshin asked, still not moving off the last step of the porch. He had heard the door open and Kaoru come out, standing behind him on the first step. He could tell that Sano and Aoshi were there as well, even though he hadn't looked behind him.

"Our recent pasts are not just on the line tonight Himura. You killed my sister the first time we knew each other as well."

"So you do know about that." Kenshin said quietly.

"Why do you think I was working for Katsura? He didn't exactly tell me everything though. I knew a bit, he filled in a bit more, and I filled in the holes with research in resources he had at the office. It wasn't hard to put one and one and one together to get three. Just like now. You killed my sister, I will kill you, and I will be smiled upon once again by my sister."

"Killing me won't make your sister smile. It didn't then and it won't now Enishi!" Kenshin said.

"Let's start the fighting. I've had enough chit-chat." Enishi said, lunging forward.

Kenshin quickly counterattacked and forced Enishi back into the yard, away from the others.

_I can't let him near the porch. _Kenshin thought. _The ones there are counting on me. To be safe. To keep them safe. To come back. _

"Enough Himura! Come at me! Show me the true strength of the Battousai!"

"The Battousai is gone. He's been gone for many years and generations now." Kenshin said, readying himself for Enishi's next attack.

"He still resides in you Himura. Deep down within your soul you know that that is the truth." Enishi said, once again lunging for Kenshin.

Kenshin blocked the attack easily. Fighting it off and backing up and going at Enishi, then again at a faster speed as he blocked the first attack.

The attacks went on for minutes. Kaoru had reached behind her for both Sano and Aoshi's hands, squeezing their hands until they pried her hands out of their own. As she fell to her knees they moved their hands to her shoulders, offering support with the hands that now had no feeling in them.

_Ken…shin. _Kaoru thought as she watched him block one attack, but the next catching the sleeve of his shirt, ripping it.

_Ken-shin. _Kaoru's tears started as she watched him fight for the safety of his friends once more. _Kenshin, I love you. I love you_. Kaoru collapsed into tears, memories coming back to her.

**:---:**

_"Coward! You kidnapped me because you couldn't fight and win against Kenshin otherwise!" Kaoru yelled to Jin-e who was standing in the clearing in front of the small shack with porch that she was kneeling on. _

_"Ken-shin!" Kaoru whispered as she fell to her knees on the dojo floor, watching Kenshin and Saito battle back and forth._

_"Kaoru-san, you have to get better. Get better for Kenshin's sake. You were the only one he said good-bye too, there is a reason for that."_

_"Kenshin!"_

_"Stay where you are. Do not leave the edge of the forest." Enishi said, placing his Chinese sword out in front of her._

_"I'm fine Kaoru-dono. Do not worry."_

_"Kenshin?"_

_"KENSHIN!" Kaoru yelled as she flew into his arms, Enishi fallen to the ground, howling in pain._

**:---:**

"He'll be fine Kaoru." Misao said quietly, gathering Kaoru into her arms as they watched the battle.

"Ken-san pulls through it, for himself, for you, for all of us. To keep living, to stay with you." Megumi said from the other side of her.

Knowing that her friends were right and were there for both of them, Kaoru nodded her head up and down in acknowledgement of their words.

Enishi was kneeling on the grass, clutching the side of his head. With the damage he had done to his eardrums, and the attack Kenshin had used, there was no use to continue. There would be no return of Enishi Yukishiro to their lives.

"I'm sorry Himura-san that he has caused so much sadness in your life." Akito said, coming out of the car and picking Enishi up.

"I'm sorry that I have caused so much in his life as well." Kenshin responded.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru said quietly. He lifted his head, looking at her, letting his sword drop as she broke free of Megumi and Misao's embrace and through herself in his arms.

"Kaoru, you're safe."

"What's important is that you are. Let's get you into the house so that we can fix those cuts." Kaoru said, helping him stand as they had fallen with her impact. "Megumi…"

"I'm already on it!" Megumi said racing into the house gathering medical supplies from the bathroom and her room as Sano helped Kaoru get Kenshin in the house, Misao and Aoshi readying the couch so Megumi could patch Kenshin up there.

"It's not as bad as it looks, but he will still have to rest for a few days. He was lucky that they weren't worse." Megumi said about an hour later when she had cleaned, looked over Kenshin, put ointment on and bandaged each of his wounds while Kaoru sat on the arm of the couch, keeping him steady and peaceful as Megumi saw to the wounds.

**:---:**

"Kenshin you should be inside." Kaoru said coming out and sitting next to him on the steps. "Your wounds are going to take awhile to heal."

"I'm fine Kaoru, just a bit tired and worn, but I needed fresh air." Kenshin said, looking up into the sky. "Would you mind taking a short walk?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know Kenshin. You really shouldn't be…"  
"Just a few houses and back. Megumi said a little bit of exercise wasn't too bad for me."

"I suppose. Let me grab my shoes." Kaoru said.

"Ready?" He asked as she came back out.

"Yep!" She said, placing her arm around his waist as he did the same, half supporting him as they walked down the driveway. The moon was being three-quarters full was bright on the clear night and the stars were also bright, adding the still spring night, the humidity lessening from earlier that day now in the dark.

They walked a few moments in silence before Kenshin spoke. "Do you think we will get full memories of our lives back?" He asked.

"To know everything of every single day?"

"Well, memories are only the important things right? The funny, sad, happy, joyous, poignant moments, the little things, and big things that you remember." Kenshin said. "Those memories."

"Maybe one day. I don't really know. I think we've gotten a majority of them back already. Maybe the little things will come eventually." Kaoru said, leaning her head on Kenshin's shoulder as they turned for home.

"Arigato Kaoru."

"What for?" She answered, loving the warmth that was coming from him, soothing her, being steady and comforting.

"Being here, loving me."

"Then I should thank you as well. For being here, loving me, Koshii.

"Hai. I will always be here." Kenshin said, leaning down and brushing his lips over her forehead, then cheek.


	11. Writing it Down

**Author's Note: Shameless Plug Time: **RK Halloween Story, possibly under the title _All Hollow's Night _will be coming forth from this author right around Halloween!

Thought I would be putting this chapter, the last chapter, off until November, but I want to get the story over with before a year is up! I will also adding the entire poem here so that you can read it in its whole. I'm also far enough along in the other story that I can take a weekend (and it only took a few hours! Wow! That's the best I've ever done I think) to write. I hope you enjoy, and, as always,

**Don't forget to**

**Review!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kenshin, Kaoru, or any of the other characters. I also do not own JL Conrad, or her poem _August. _I do own the idea to this story though, and I do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I've liked writing it.

**Chapter 11: **Writing it Down

_the page with me,  
__wearing the body_

_as you would a coat.  
__I will write it down._

**:---:**

_"Hiko keeps calling me his 'Baka Deshi,' but I see the small smile on his face when I do something right or finally get a technique or a motion right. He told me at dinner tonight that I have improved greatly over the last year. I've been with him for five years now. He says I'm gaining quite a bit of muscle, toning up as he said. He said laughing that I would never be as big as he is though. I wouldn't want to be as big as Hiko though. He's huge, he towers over me with this huge muscled arms and long hair and that huge cape. He told me about the cape once, when I was littler. He said that it had been passed from one master, to the next master of Hiten Mitsurugi from the first one, to him, the thirteenth master. He said once I become a master, it would be mine. To tell you the truth, I don't want it, I would swim in it, it's so wide in the shoulders and long in length. Maybe I would just fold it up and put it in a chest for special occasions. That would be a better plan."_

**:---:**

"Kaoru?" Kenshin whispered, sensing her there next to him.

"Hai, Kenshin, go back to sleep. We definitely shouldn't have gone for that walk." Kaoru said, smoothing his hair from his forehead.

"No. I needed it." Kenshin responded.

"You collapsed soon as we got back into the apartment. You weren't feeling well the entire time, were you?"

"I felt great. You were there with me."

"Oh, Kenshin." Kaoru whispered. "I'll always be there." She whispered as he drifted off to sleep again.

_Kaoru sat next to Kenshin on the porch of the dojo, looking up into the stars. It was a companionable silence. Neither wanted to talk, but just be there with the other, both thinking of their feelings for the other. _

_"Are you cold Kaoru-dono? You should go inside, it's much warmer in there." Kenshin said._

_"No, I'm fine. Really, Kenshin, I am."_

_They were silent a few more minuets before Kaoru spoke again._

_"Kenshin?" She said quietly._

_"Hai Kaoru-dono?"_

_"May I ask you a question?"_

_"Hai. You may ask this one anything." Kenshin replied, looking from the sky to her. _

_"Now that everything is done, and your wounds are healed, will you be staying here?"_

_"Hai, of course Kaoru-dono, this is sessha's family. I will not leave my family. I will always be here for you, Yahiko, Sano, and the others as well."_

_"And I will always be there for you Kenshin."_

"Kaoru, Kaoru." Megumi said quietly as she shook her friend.

"Megumi?" Kaoru said, waking up.

"Why don't you go to bed, I will watch over him for awhile. You need your rest as well." Megumi said, helping her rise. "You can rest in Sano's room. I'll make sure no one disturbs you there."

"Arigato." Kaoru said, walking dazedly across the room.

Megumi sat down in the chair next to Kenshin' s chair. "Oh Ken-san. Get better soon. She's not the same with out you fully healthy."

"You get her to sleep some?" Sano asked from the doorway.

"Hai. I told her to rest in your room, so don't go in there. Let her be."

"I will. Don't worry. I'll check on her when I leave here though. Aoshi and I are going to go get some food, you need any medical supplies?" Sano asked, coming to stand behind her, starting to massage her shoulders.

"No. Thank you. His wounds aren't bleeding anymore, so I don't have to change them as often, and I still have quite a few left."

"Megumi?" Sano asked.

"Hm? What is it Sano?"

"Do you need anything? You've been working long hours, helping him, going to school."

"Everything I need is right here in this apartment. We're all worried about him. My friends are here and both Kenshin and Kaoru are here. They're both alive and that's all I need. You are here too, the man that I love." Megumi said.

"And I love you too." Sano said, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Thank you."

"No need for thanks. Comes with the job."

"So I'm a job for ya huh Roosterhead?" Megumi said turning around.

"An enjoyable one!" Sano said, laughing and pulling her into the hug he knew she needed, but didn't, and wouldn't ask for.

"Arigato anyways. For being you, and being here."

"Always."

**:---:**

_"I have started this diary for you Kenshin. I do this because I do not know if I will ever see your face again. Enishi has captured me, taken me from you, I am sorry for this. I was always the one scared that you would leave me, I would never leave or hurt you. I did not mean to leave you, you must know this, and my love for you. I do not know if you are trying to find this private island, do not know if you are trying to find me. Maybe my love is unreciprocated, maybe you are trying to reach me, but do not know where I am, who I am with. He has allowed me this one thing. I was able to pick it out myself before we left town. _

_Enishi is keeping me on a deserted island, in a large European style house. The only way to reach it is by boat, we are surrounded by forest, on top of a hill, but a nice beach surrounds the outer edges of the woods. I do not know how to arrive here, he made sure that my eyes were covered. The trip was not very long, no more than a day or two. The room in the bottom of the ship was dark and I was not able to tell while down there."_

**:---:**

"Kaoru! You're up, that's great. Did you sleep well?" Misao said when she saw her friend from where she stood in the kitchen.

"Hai. Thank you, Sano, Megumi." Kaoru said, turning to him and Megumi who were on the couch.

"No problem. You needed the rest anyways." Sano said, his eyes on the TV screen where the video game he was playing was moving in fast battle mode.

"Kenshin is doing much better Kaoru. He's been sleep peacefully for awhile now, and the fever is gone." Megumi said shaking her head at Sano as he died.

"Thank you. I think I will go see him and take a shower."  
"Good idea, but I might suggest you flip the two." Megumi said. "Go in refreshed."

"Arigato, I guess it has been awhile…" Kaoru said rambling off than laughing nervously.

"You've been worried and tired, it's okay. And you don't smell that bad!" Megumi said, laughing, hoping Kaoru would too.

"That's good I suppose. I guess it will make me feel better."

"Exactly."

**:---:**

Kaoru quietly knocked on the door, and when there wasn't an answer, opened it quietly knowing that Kenshin would be asleep. She stood there for a moment, looking at Kenshin sleeping peacefully.

"You must be feeling better, you're even smiling while sleeping." Kaoru said quietly as she reached him and pushed his bangs out his eyes.

"I was dreaming of us." Kenshin said quietly.

"Kenshin! Your up! I thought you were sleeping."

"I've been awake for a few moments. Kind of between consciousness and sleep."  
"That's excellent. I'm happy." Kaoru said, kissing his cheek as she continued to watch over him.

"You were in my dreams. It was a peaceful time, I guess everything was done. Jin-E, Kanryuu, Makoto Shishio, Enishi…That wasn't the peaceful part, but afterwards, when all of that was finished, it was you and I on the porch of the dojo, the stars were out and everyone else was either gone or asleep."

"You received all of you memories from Kenshin?"

"Hai." Kenshin replied. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday. You've been asleep for about a day in a half." Kaoru replied helping him sit up, fluffing his pillows and arranging his blankets. "No wonder you slept so long. With those dreams."

"Hai. It was strange seeing myself live these moments and events that I don't even remember. It was like seeing a movie playing out in my head."

"Well, you can tell me about it when your stronger, I want you to rest. I'll get you something to eat. How does that sound?"

"Wonderful."

**:---:**

"Hey man! I heard you had woken up! How was the rest?" Sano said, coming into the room, along with Aoshi, Misao and Megumi.

"We were all so worried!" Misao said.

"Arigato. I'm fine now, thank you." Kenshin replied chuckling.

"Kaoru said something about getting your memories back?" Megumi said, coming over next to him and checking his vitals.

"Hai. Megumi, I'm fine, no need…" Kenshin started.

"Let me just check my patient Kenshin. Just to make sure." Megumi said interrupting him.

"Arigato."

"Here you go Kenshin! Misao made it, don't worry." Kaoru said, placing a tray next to the bed on the night stand.

"Lets leave him to eat, we'll talk later, okay?" Megumi said, pushing the others out of the room.

"Do you need my help with this, or do you want to try on your own?" Kaoru said, putting the tray on his lap.

"I'm fine, thank you."

**:---:**

"Lets go out and celebrate tonight!" Sano said, coming into the apartment on Friday afternoon after his classes.

"Sano, Kenshin is still bandaged up! I doubt he wants to go out!" Megumi said, coming in behind him.

"Actually, I was thinking the festival that's in the park." Sano said, noticing Kenshin doing work on the couch. "Hey man! How ya feelin'?"

"Very good Sano, Arigato for asking." Kenshin said looking up, "And the festival sounds great. We should go, and Megumi, I'm tired of seeing the same thing for the past three days."

"I suppose if it's the festival it's okay, we'll just have to take it easy, ne?" "Yes, Dr." Kenshin said.

**:---:**

"Isn't it beautiful?" Misao asked as they approached the park, lanterns and lights sparkling in the spring night.

"Hai. I'm glad Sano had this thought!" Kaoru said, as she and Kenshin walked a bit slower behind the others.

"Let's get something to eat, huh?" Yahiko said.

"Sounds good to me!" Sano said as they walked by the booths of food looking for one they wanted.

"Look guys! They have floating lanterns in the creek!" Kaoru said as they approached their favorite spot on the bank with their fried soba noodles and cans of juice.

"They've really outdone themselves this year, haven't they?" Megumi said as they sat down to eat.

"It's very beautiful that it is." Kenshin said, leaning against the tree.

"How are you feeling?" Kaoru asked from next to him.

"Good." Kenshin said. "Let's go for a walk when we are done, okay?"

"Sure."

**:---:**

"Kenshin, where are we going?" Kaoru asked. They had said they would meet up with the others in about an hour, and Kenshin had brought her to a more secluded spot of the park, still lighted with lanterns and lights, but not many had wandered out this far.

"I want you to read my memories. I know that you've recovered some of your own this week, but I want you to know mine. Kenshin and Kaoru are apart of each of us. We need to know their story as well." Kenshin said, sitting down on the bank of the creek, pulling Kaoru down next to him gently.

"Kenshin, are you sure? I mean, you're not fully healed yet, are you sure it's safe to do this?" Kaoru asked.

"Hai. I feel fine, and I won't take anything out of me, you're the one that's going to feel tired, so we will go home after this, okay?"

"Possibly. We'll see." Kaoru said, taking her gloves off.

**:---:**

_She saw them all, Jin-E, Kanryu, Shishio, Enishi. _

_She saw the little fights in between, the blood of the revolution, Tomoe. _

_She saw him wandering, finding Kaoru, their happy moments between one battle and another. _

_She saw their engagement, both of them sitting on the front porch of the dojo, the sky filled with stars, the dojo quiet, for once. _

_She saw their son, with her eyes and his hair, saw him leaving to help the country once more. _

_She saw his suffering, her suffering at being apart, and each of their blissful reunions. _

_She saw his entire life, the full knowledge of it, in just a few moments time._

_She felt the pain, sorrow, happiness, joy and love that he had searched for and finally had found. _

**:---:**

_May 14_

_Today was the happiest day of my life. Well, no, that is not quite true. The happiest day of my life was the day I realized I loved Kaoru. Today, I realized that happiness would follow me the rest of my life. Today, Kaoru and I, in front of our closest friends and who we consider our family, said our marriage vows. Sano and Aoshi sat behind me, as Megumi and Misao sat behind Kaoru, Yahiko, Dr. Gensai, Ayame, Suzame, Hajime Saito and Tokio sat just behind them in the temple. _

_Kaoru looked beautiful, a light among my darkness, and I saw that light and was drawn to that light as I had looked back over my past before the ceremony. I saw the light reaching to the end of my days. It was a small, short, and sweet ceremony. Afterwards, we all went to the Akabeko, where Tae and Tsubame had arranged for them to have a private room for our wedding meal, them and Sano's friend Katsu, joining us. Afterwards, after we said goodbye to everyone, and Kaoru and I were walking back to the dojo, we crossed our bridge. The bridge that in some ways brought us together. The place where I told her "I love you," where I proposed to her, and later on, we crossed another spot, a spot along with the bridge, held many memories. A spot that I said goodbye to her. As we walked, we held each other, arms wrapped around each other's waist, remembering our memories as we passed each of the spots. The stars were coming out, the fireflies lighting our walk to the dojo. _

_I'm watching her sleep now, the moonlight falling across our futon, lighting her porcelain skin, making it glow in the dark of our room. I sit here and watch her chest slowly rise and fall, the breathing of someone in deep slumber, and I think of how lucky I am to find love not only once, in Tomoe, but again in Kaoru. Not only do both love me, but accept who I was, forgive me for those sins._

_I am extremely lucky to have such a woman in my life. _

_I am extremely lucky to love such a woman._

_And to be loved by her in return._

**:---:**

"Kenshin." Kaoru said simply before she threw herself in his arms.

"Now you know. Now I know."

"Hai." Kaoru said. Kenshin could feel her tears on his neck, seeping through the collar of his gi.

"Don't cry. He lived a good life, as well as she did."

"I know. It's just that they both went though so much. We've gone through a lot less considering."

"But we lived another good life. One without pain, or sorrow, and most of all, one with love and joy." Kenshin said, picking her head up.

"Lots of love and joy, and good friends too." Kaoru said, laying her head on his shoulder once more.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked quietly.

"Hai?"

"I've been thinking of something lately."

"Really?

"Haha, yes I have. One reason why I wanted to come here tonight, and to this spot." Kenshin started. "You know I love you right? That you will always be in my heart, in my soul?"

"Hai." Kaoru said, pulling away to look at him.

"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked, pulling something out of his hakama pocket, "Will you be my wife?"

"Kenshin?" Kaoru said, then the next moment she was throwing herself into his arms. "Hai! Yes! Oh Kenshin!" She said kissing both of his cheeks, his forehead and lips.

"Okay, Okay, let me breath!" Kenshin said laughing as he sat up, pulling her into his lap.

"OH! Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. I really don't mind." Kenshin said, kissing her softly. "Here," he said slipping a ring on her finger, kissing it. The ring was a silver band with an oval sapphire stone on it. "To match your eyes."

"Thank you Kenshin." Kaoru said, looking at the ring.

**:---:**

_"Otou-san? Where is Okaa-san?" Kaoru said quietly as she stood in the doorway of her father and mother's room. " Otou-san? Otou-san!" Kaoru said when he didn't answer her._

_"Oh, Kaoru-chan, aijou. Okaa-san isn't coming back. Kami-sama has taken her to a better place. A place called Heaven, where she won't be sick anymore, a place where she can smile all day long and not feel pain, where she can watch over you aijou, and keep you safe, and watch you grow into a beautiful woman." Her father said, gathering her in his arms as she cried. _

_"Okaa-san won't feel pain anymore? She'll feel better?"_

_"Hai, Kaoru. She won't feel pain and she'll be better there."_

_"I'm happy than. I didn't want mama too feel pain. I like her smile."_

_"I did too Kaoru, I did too."_

**:---:**

_"That's it Kaoru! You've got it, very well done. Another technique mastered." Her father said smiling at her as she caught her breath in the dojo behind the house. He had finished classes, and as always, she had come in her practice Hakama and Gi to practice with him. She'd been doing this for as long as she could remember, since before her mother's death. But of course, her mother had taught her the more feminine characteristics too, but Kaoru had never really done things like clean and do laundry very well. She could do both of those better than she could cook though. _

_"Arigatou, Otou-san." _

_"You'll be able to become Assistant Master soon, Kaoru, maybe even with in the year."_

_"Arigatou, Otou-san."_

**:---:**

_"Otou-san? I'm back Father! Where are you?" Kaoru said, walking in through the front gate. "Otou-san? Father?!" Kaoru put the groceries down and walked towards the dojo. His class would have ended just a bit ago, he might be cleaning up still._

_"Otou-san, I'm home!" Kaoru said walking into the dojo. "Where is he? That's strange."_

_"Kaoru-chan? Kaoru-chan, are you here!?" _

_"Gensai-sensei! What are you doing here?"_

_"Your father has been taken to the clinic. I have just finished with him, and my assistant is looking after him. You must hurry. I'll explain on the way." He answered grabbing her hand and leading her towards the street. _

_"Your father went into to town to look for you, since it was getting dark. He ran across some thugs beating up on a young man. He had his Bokken with him, he tried to save the young man, but was badly beaten for his good dead by the thugs that were beating the young man." Dr. Gensai explained as they hurried across the way to the clinic._

_"What happened to the young man?" Kaoru asked._

_"He was badly beaten. I'm not sure if he'll make it through or not." Dr. Gensai answered her as they approached the clinic and he opened the door for Kaoru._

_"He's through that door there, but Kaoru, I want to warn you. He doesn't look like your father. They beat his face in very badly, and he has bruises, cuts, broken bones and other injuries as well."_

_"Arigatou, Dr. Gensai." Kaoru said as she walked towards the room. _

_"Aijou, Kaoru-chan, is that you?" Her father said quietly as she knelt next to his futon._

_"Hai. Otou-san, don't talk. Rest." Kaoru answered him. _

_"You've become so strong Kaoru aijou. I'm so proud of you, of your accomplishments. Take care of the dojo, pass on the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, carry the name proudly, you deserve it."_

_"Papa, you'll be fine. Don't say such things! You'll get through this!"_

_"Kaoru, listen to me. Be strong, but don't forget to mourn, don't be too strong. Keep that in mind, you are a woman, find a man that will love and protect and cherish you, have a family, be happy. That is my final wish. I wasn't able to give you much, and I want you to have everything you deserve."_

_"Arigatou Otou-san. Aishiteruze Otou-san." Kaoru said as her father breathed his last breath. "Aishiteruze, Papa."_

**:---:**

Kenshin and Kaoru walked back to where they were meeting the rest of the group.

"You two were on a long walk." Megumi said as they approached.

"We were sitting down on the bank of the river." Kaoru responded as they sat down with their friends.

"Kaoru, have you been crying?" Misao asked.

"Yes, but they are happy tears, don't worry." Kaoru said, looking up at Kenshin. "Should we?"

"I don't see why not. They should be the first to know, their our best friends."

"What are you two talking about?" Yahiko asked.

"Kenshin and I are engaged." Kaoru said, turning towards her friends with a huge smile.

"Your kidding!" Sano said.

"Nope, Kenshin just proposed to me."

"And, we have both recovered all of Kenshin and Kaoru's memories." Kenshin said.

"Those were the sad tears. It was how her parents died when she was young." Kaoru said.

"Everything has been figured out then." Aoshi said quietly.

"Hai." Kaoru said.

"And we now know why it seemed destined that we meet." Kenshin said.

"It was destined. Kenshin and Kaoru's love was forever." Kaoru said.

"And so will ours."

**:---:**

_September 18, a couple of years later_

_Today was the birth of our son, Himura Kenji. He has my red hair, and Kaoru's sapphire eyes. He is already incredibly strong. He will be a strong willed, talented man. I am going to love watching him grow up into that man. I will not let him take the paths that I have, the Meiji Era we now live in will help with that. I will love him until my dying day, and beyond that, just as I love Kaoru for that long as well. He is the physical formation of our love, and we will love, protect, cherish him as we do each other. Even more so, we'll bring him up to follow the teachings of the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, the sword that protects, not to use a sword that destroys, kills, and brings darkness into a life of light and safety. _

**:---:**

**_August_**

Let the poem emerge,  
you tell me. Bring it out

as moon draws the darkness  
under trees, as gaping streetlights

line your eyes  
with bands of light.

We are standing on a bridge,  
have been standing on the same bridge

since August five years ago  
when you said, kiss me so I will

remember. My hands  
caught the rail behind

as you pulled — the paint, red,  
had blackened by night.

I pressed your hands  
as I would two poems,

noted their exact texture  
and weight,

the way they found me  
rigid. And trembling.

I knew I would remember  
a scrape of gravel

like the words I could not say,  
the car's taillights

receding into the hot summer  
dark. Tonight, you walk

the page with me,  
wearing the body

as you would a coat.  
I will write it down.


End file.
